Redemption
by Andymae199
Summary: River "Rio" Winston is the older sister of Opie. She used to be his protector, but her bitterness towards her brother's happy family grew to be too much so she left. After her horrible mother calls her to inform her of her sister in laws death she dashes back to the town she hasn't seen in eight years. To a brother who holds onto his resentment and a man who offers everything.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! This is my first FF in about two years. I wanted to know what you guys thought about the prologue? Did I ping anyone's interest? Let me know!**

Donna was dead.

Rio hung up and looked down at the man sleeping next to her. The tears were welling up in her eyes as she shook him awake.

"Hey wake up…. Tom…. GET UP!" She began to scream as he looked up at her.

"My name is James."

Rio didn't really care what his name was. The memory of how they had ended up back at her place was a mystery to her.

"I think you need to leave, whoever you are." She laughed despite of herself. Just another man she would kick out at the crack of dawn. Just another guy she brought home from the local dive bar. _Mary would be so proud of you_.

Watching as James began to dress himself she couldn't help but let the shame come over her. Here she was sitting in her shitty apartment watching another sleazy man dress himself and leave, while her younger brother grieved the loss of his wife.

"So, I guess I'll see you around." James voice brought her back from her thoughts. When she didn't respond he walked out of the door, slamming it on his way out.

Rio's tears began to flow freely now. How could this happen? Why Donna? Why her sweet little brother? He was such a good man. All the pain started coursing through her as she jumped off the bed and grabbed her duffle bag. She had to go to him. She needed to see that he was going to be alright. Charming was a four-hour drive, but she knew she could make it in three. Grabbing everything she needed for a short trip she slammed the door behind her as she sped down the stairwell.

There was nothing waiting for her back in Charming except pain. It had been nearly 8 years since she had been back. Kenny was just a baby the last time she had bothered visiting. Opie was the only thing about that town that she had ever loved, but after he had found Donna there was no reason for Rio to burden him any longer. As he grew into his role as a father his sister grew distant and bitter. It had always been the two of them, but after Kenny was born he no longer needed her. Rio hated herself for feeling jealous of her niece and nephew and her brothers new found happiness. That joy was all she ever wanted for her little brother.


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay here is it is! Let me know what you guys think! Thank you to the few people that followed just based off the prologue I hope I don't disappoint! Any guesses as to why she calls herself Rio now?**

"Welcome to Charming." Rio read aloud as she drove into town in her Nova. It was one of the few things she had held onto during her time away. She could never sell it though she had many offers. The memories of her and Piney restoring it were too precious to let go of. It was one of the few memories she had with him that didn't involve him being shit faced drunk.

The town remained the same as when she had left except for a few stores that were now closed and boarded up. As she drove down main street her chest began to tighten at the thought of seeing her brother for the first time in eight years. The time she had spent away had been difficult, but Rio had insisted that she would not return. Her pride drove her away from her family and her shame kept her in hiding. Turning down Opie's road two Harleys were automatically visible in his driveway.

"Of course." She mumbled as she parked in the road a house down from her brothers. Growing up the club had always been there for the two of them. The men had looked out for them and the old ladies stepped in where Mary had failed, but Rio knew that the club was also what tore her family apart. The battle between her pride and the love she had for the MC was part of the reason she had run. She wanted to love them and lean on them, but if she had there would have been no freedom for her. She would have fallen in line with the rest of the ladies that surrounded the club. Charming and the Son's where a vortex that was nearly impossible to escape.

Flicking her cigarette into the street she marched up his driveway and towards the front door, afraid that if she didn't get it over she would tuck tail and run back to her shitty apartment to hide. Just as Rio reached her fist out the door swung open to show her mother staring at her.

"Mary…" Rio spoke as she looked at the sidewalk below her. No one could make her feel as small or pathetic as her mother could.

"Just like you to show up at a time like this. Always wanna be part of the drama." Mary spat her words like venom as she looked her eldest child up and down.

"You do know you called me, right? I'm surprised that you decided to show at all. It's nice of you to show up for one of your kids."

Ope had always been Mary's favorite which is why she only took him when she dipped out of town. Rio was too much like her father. Mary couldn't stand to look in her daughter's eyes and see her ex-husband staring back at her.

"Where's Ope?" She spat as she marched past Mary and looked around the house.

"Out back with Jax and the kids."

Rio marched out the back door and rushed towards her brother. He sat with his shoulders hanging low. He looked so defeated sitting there next to Jax. As the door closed he turned around and met her eyes. The sadness in his eyes made her heart drop as she hurried towards him. Standing up he matched her pace as he marched towards her. They embraced hard as the tower of a man leaned down to hold her small frame. Immediately tears started to flow from both and Rio held him close. His large frame shook against her as he let out silent sobs. Finally, he pulled away and stared down at her.

"How'd you know?"

"Mommy dearest called me." Rio answered with a sad smile. "Bub, what happened?" All Mary had told her was that Donna was murdered. Her mother never was one for details.

"She got shot…some asshole shot her in the back of the head." He spoke quietly for the kid's sake. "She died because of me River, they whoever it was they were targeting me."

Rio placed her hand on his shoulder trying to comfort him. "Ope, you can't blame yourself."

"What the hell do you know? My wife was gunned down on her way to the store because of this life I chose to live. You haven't even been around. You don't know how everything's gone to shit."

Rio knew he had a right to be angry with her. She had been selfish when she left, but he had no idea why she never contacted him or why she never came to visit. In time she may be able to tell him, but for now he had every right to despise her for abandoning him and her family in Charming.

"Just leave, I don't know why you bothered coming anyway." As he walked over towards the kids she could feel the bile rising in her throat. His anger was understandable, but it didn't make the words hurt any less. A hand on her shoulder brought her back to reality.

"Come on darlin', lets talk out front." Following Jax through the house and past her mother's curious eyes all Rio wanted was a beer and to go back into hiding. It was easier to disappear and not deal with all the pain.

"You still smoke?" He asked as they made their way out of the front door handing his pack to her.

"Yeah thanks." Rio wasn't just an alcoholic, she was an addict. She was addicted to sex, alcohol, cigarettes. Everything she had picked up in the past had followed her through her life. It was the reason she had never took pills or tried any hard drugs. It would have been the end of her.

"He missed you, that's all. We've all missed you River."

She huffed hearing her name being spoken. It had been a long time since someone had called her by her real name. "Please call me Rio. I hate being called River, but I know he's angry Jax. I'm sorry but I had my reasons for staying away. I regret leaving all together."

"We are all runnin' from something darlin' just give him time. He's gotta get his head straight." Jax pulled her into a hug as he saw her eyes start to well up with tears. He had no idea at the time how much truth his words held. She was most definitely running.

"Go see your old man, he's probably missed you the most."

"You know where I can find the old bastard?" she spoke softly wiping the tears from her cheeks and stepping back from Jax.

"Cabin or the clubhouse. It's still kinda early, he might be sober enough to hold a conversation."

"He's that bad huh?" Rio asked thinking back to all her fathers drunken nights. Usually he had waited till noon to start but she was sure it had only gotten worse since she left.

"Just go see for yourself." Jax said tossing his cigarette and mounting his bike. He hadn't changed since she had left. He was a little rougher around the edges but still sure of himself and as charming as ever. He winked and her as he backed out of the driveway and Rio couldn't help but roll her eyes at him.

He had shamelessly flirted with her when they were kids. He always told her that he was into older women. Ope hated it, but it always made Rio laugh. She looked at Jax as a child though there was only a two-year difference between the two of them. They had always gone back and forth joking but nothing ever happened between them it was just a fun game they liked to play. When Jax met Tara, everything changed. He became obsessed much to Gemma and Rio's dismay. Though Rio had never had romantic feelings for him she did care deeply about him. They had all grown up together and then suddenly as soon as Tara Knowles showed up it was like the Jackson they knew had disappeared. It was good to see that he was back winking at her and smirking liked he always had.

Rio glanced back up at Ope's house as she heard Jax's bike rumble in the distance. As she walked back towards her car she contemplated just getting in and driving back to her shitty apartment and hiding away again. Would Ope ever forgive her? Would her father be able to look at her again? All the doubts Rio was having were pushing her to leave, but she couldn't. These people all loved her, surely, they would want her around? Surely Ope needed her?

The Nova rumbled as it started, and she pushed it into first to take off towards the clubhouse. Seeing Piney would be difficult but there was one person she could not wait to hug again. Mama Gem always made everything better for her, so she prayed that the queen of SAMCRO would be there when she arrived.


	3. Chapter 2

The clubhouse looked the same as Rio remembered it. Croweaters were always walking around and a line of bikes were shining in all their glory. Knowing Piney would recognize her Nova as soon as she pulled in the parking lot she decided to stop across the street. Rio looked in the mirror and realized her eyes were still puffy from her crying so she quickly threw on some makeup and changed from her frumpy hoodie to her favorite black tank top.

If there was anyone she wanted to look good for it was Mama Gem. Grabbing her high heeled boots, she changed them quickly before grabbing her pack of cigarettes and walking through the gates of TM. Rio's courage left her as she started towards the clubhouse and she quickly turned towards the office of the garage.

Gemma was standing in the bay door giving Lowell an order when she turned and saw her surrogate daughter marching towards them. A huge smile crossed her face when she saw the petite brunette looking the same as she had when she left all those years ago, back when River had been lost and looking for direction. Gemma had been the only one to support her move. She knew what it had been like to be raised with a mother like Mary, she had to leave to find herself and River needed to do the same.

"Mama Gem." Rio smiled as she ran towards the garage, her heels clicking with every step.

Gemma extended her arms out as Rio embraced her. This was the only woman she had ever felt close to. This was the woman who taught her how to dress and how to talk to boys. She was also the only person Rio had stayed in contact with while she was away, though she had made Gemma promise to not give her information to anyone.

"I knew you couldn't stay gone for too long baby." She spoke releasing Rio and looking her up and down.

"River Winston… I can see you still remember some of the things I taught you. Reminds me of me when I was your age." The pride in Gemmas eyes was obvious. River was the daughter she never had and though the circumstances were terrible it gave her joy to see her little girl return.

"Can we go in the office Gem? I'm not sure I'm ready to face everyone yet." Gemma shot her a curious look but walked into the office and shut the door behind them.

"You've seen Ope?"

"Yeah I just left his place. He's upset, probably didn't help me showing up after so long. I should have thought it through, but after I got the call from Mary I just ran out of the house with what I could fit in my duffle."

"River, honey you've been gone for a while. He'll get past it. He just needs some time."

"I go by Rio now." She corrected Gemma and looked down at her hands as she took a seat in the chair by the door.

"Okay…Rio. Like I said he'll get past it. I'm glad you're here. I could use you around here since Abel came home last night I'm going to be a busy woman. Also, we got a bunch of guys coming down for the funeral so I'll need help getting everything ready in the clubhouse. You up for it?"

"I don't know Gem. Do you think it's good for me to be around so much?" Rio looked down at her hands as she spoke. She was ashamed of who she had become and after her reunion with Ope she wasn't sure that her presence would help.

"Listen, you left and now your back when your family needs you most. They will all get past it. We've all made our mistakes, but they love you."

Rio knew Gemma was right, but it didn't make the processes of getting back into their good graces any easier. Opie may never forgive her for what she had done and Piney probably never would.

"So, can you tell me how Mary got my number to deliver me the news?" Rio spoke looking back up at Gem. "You know I would have rather heard it from you."

"I gave Mary your number because I didn't know how to tell you sweetheart. It's terrible shit baby and I knew your mother should be the one to call. She's always been so cold, but she's blunt and you needed that."

"Yeah well I could probably go my whole life without seeing her again. She's an evil bitch." Rio giggled as she stood up and headed towards the door. "I'm here for a while so I'll help with whatever I can, but I'm not sure how long I'm gonna stick around."

"Trying to run away again?" Gemma gave Rio a curious look as she walked towards her.

"No Gem, I'm just not sure where I fit into this life anymore. Everything's changed since I left. Jax and Ope both have families and I'm over here still having meaningless sex with strange men. I'm a mess and I'm not sure I should rain all my shit down on Ope and the kids."

"You've never been one who wanted to settle down, but that doesn't mean you can't be here for them. I believe in you baby. Just follow me for the next couple days and we'll see how it goes."

"Yeah okay, well I guess I better go find my old man. I'm sure he's gonna be really happy to see me." Rio said rolling her eyes and stepping out of the office.

"He's in the clubhouse. Don't you go leaving before saying bye. I've got some stuff you could get done for me today while I go play grandma."

"Gem you are a grandma." Rio laughed as she turned to walk towards the men all standing outside of the clubhouse.

"And you're still a bitch." Gemma called out after her as she watched Rio walk away.

Rio couldn't help but laugh knowing that Gemma was the one who taught her to be a bitch. That woman had literally taught her everything she knew.

Clay was the first one to spot her as she walked towards the tables outside and he immediately stood up and walked towards her with his arms extended. "So, the gypsy returns?" He spoke as Rio melted into his arms.

"Oh, ya know, figured I'd stop by and see the old man. How is he Uncle Clay? What am I walking into here."

"He's pretty upset about the shit with Donna and Ope. He's drank a lot so far, but he could be worse. Go see him sweetie he needs good news today. We are all here for you if you need us." Clay smiled wearily as he walked her towards the clubhouse doors.

Rio walked through the door and immediately saw her father sitting at the bar with his back facing her. He looked the exact same except for an oxygen tank hanging at his side. She looked around as she took in the clubhouse. She saw a couple of men she had never seen before wearing cuts. Rio wondered how much she had missed when it came to the club. One of the men turned around and looked at her and as she stared back at him she noticed scars running down both sides of his face. Immediately she felt insecure under his gaze as she marched past him towards Piney.

"Hey Pops." Rio squeaked as she tapped her dad's shoulder.

Piney swung around to see his little girl standing behind him. He immediately felt anger as he looked down at her. "You got a lot of nerve showing up here." He growled as he swung off the stool and marched past her and out the door of the clubhouse.

Rio stood staring at the blonde behind the bar thinking about grabbing a drink. She could feel her eyes starting to tear up. She and Piney had struggled, but she had always been close to her father. Though he was a drinker and was often violent with Mary, he had spared Rio most of the abuse.

Chibs eyed the girl up and down as he put all the pieces of the puzzle together. This woman standing in front of him must have been the daughter that Piney would get drunk and cry about. He debated on going over to her as he watched her try to hold back the pain that was clear in her eyes. Her shoulders hung low as she stood near the bar.

Juice nudged his shoulder as they both stared at her. "What should we do?"

"I don't know lad. Sounds like some private shit, just leave it be for now." Chibs looked away from her and back down at his beer. He felt sorry for the girl and the way Piney had spoken to her, but he knew it was probably none of his business. When the girl took a seat at the bar and ordered a beer he cringed at the sound of her voice. She sounded so small and defeated. He cringed at himself knowing that he should just let it go, but he had a soft spot for crying girls.

"Aye lass." He made his way over to take the bar stool next to her. "You, all right?" He tried to sound as kind as he could, though he knew most people found him harsh.

Rio felt her stomach jump when the man with the scars took the seat next to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just family shit." She spoke taking a gulp of her beer and looking back up at the man. "I'm Rio, Piney's daughter in case you didn't get that. "Rio spoke extending her hand out to him.

"Chibs." He answered as he placed his hand in hers. He noticed immediately how blue her eyes were. She looked like Ope in almost everywhere except for her eyes and height. They were a bright blue like he had never seen before and she probably only stood a little over five foot.

"Mind if I just sit here and have a beer in silence for a bit? It's nothing against you, I just really don't want to talk now." Rio spoke looking down at her beer and back up at his intense gaze. There was something about the way he looked at her that made her stomach turn. It was almost as if he was violating her with just his eyes, but she also liked it.

"Aye, the bar is all yours." He said as he got up from the bar and walked towards the door and out to the picnic table for a smoke.


	4. Chapter 3

When Rio finished her beer she slowly started to make her way back to the office. It went as well as she had expected it to go, though she had hoped Piney would be at least a little happy to see her. As she walked out of the clubhouse door she saw him again, leaning on the picnic table with a cigarette in his hand. There was something so mysterious about him. He was tall with graying hair and for some reason his gaze drew her in. Silently she cursed herself for even thinking about him. Opie was mourning the loss of his wife and here she was thinking about seducing one of his brothers. Nodding slightly at the men who stood around the table she pressed on past them pushing her pathetic thoughts into the back of her mind.

Chibs looked at her as she made her way towards the office and grinned before realizing that he had been staring for a bit too long. It was hard to believe she was Ope's sister, due to her small frame and overwhelmingly hard features. Opie had a sensitive soul and he was always so kind to everyone he met. This girl's eyes were almost as icy as they were blue. Through the smile she had given him he could see pain and anger.

"Dude if she wasn't Opie's sister I'd probably hit it." Juice spoke and brought Chibs back to their conversation.

"Aye, little too much woman for you Juicy Boy." Chibs joked pushing him aside and making his way back into the clubhouse, but not before turning back around and taking one more glance at her from across the lot.

"Hey Gem I think I'm just gonna head down to the motel. It's best if I stay away." Rio spoke as she shut the office door behind her.

"No, you'll stay here in the extra dorm. Stay close baby in case they need you, which they will. Besides I need you to head to the store for me while I go take baby duty. I've already made a list" Gemma took a drag of her cigarette as she smirked and handed Rio a paper, which seemed to be a mile long.

"Gem, I'm serious I really don't think this is a good idea. Besides all I want to do is go to the motel and have a few. I'm not good at all this old lady stuff anymore." Rio smiled warily as she looked over the list. It looked like they were planning for just about every charter to make an appearance.

"So, you're taking after your father then? Gonna go drowned you sorrows in beer and dick instead of making yourself useful?"

Rio rolled her eyes and opened the door with the list still in her hand. She crumbled it up as she stormed through the parking lot towards her car across the road. Gemma stepped out and watched her as she marched away with a sly smirk on her face. "Thank you, sweetheart!" she shouted at Rio from her place next to the shop.

Rio huffed as she heard Gemma's condescending tone and she shot her middle finger above her head without even turning around to see the smile she knew was playing across her godmother's face. Gemma had a fantastic skill of manipulating everyone around her and she had often used it on Rio growing up, but there was nothing that boiled her more than being compared to her parents. Gemma was right though, she was just like Piney. As she got in her car and lit a cigarette she couldn't help but laugh and shake her head. Again, Mama Gem had gotten her way at Rio's expense. Just like old times.

As Rio combed the aisles of the grocery store she saw David Hale standing at the checkout talking up the girl behind the register. At first, she thought about dodging him, but figured she would end up seeing him at some point, Charming was too small to hide out in.

"Hey Davey."

When he turned around he but smiled as he saw his childhood crush standing in front of him for the first time in eight years. He moved towards her with his arms out taking her into his warm embrace. She had always been so kind to him growing up, even saving him from Jax and Opie on some occasions.

"River. God I'm so sorry." Was all he could say as he released her and stared down at her taking in what he saw before him. She wore a tired expression, though he figured it was due to the sad circumstances of her return.

"Thanks. I'm okay just worried about Ope. Look at you though! Little Davey all grown up and a deputy chief! Should have figured you would follow the straight and narrow." She smirked as she spoke thinking back to one of the nights he had spotted her at a party and hit her joint. Rio always tried to get him to let loose, but he was David Hale, son of a judge and as straight edged as he could be.

"Yeah, well you were the only one who could convince me to stray, then my bad influence skipped town and left me. This is the only path I know." He finished smiling sadly at her. It had really hurt him when Rio left. Even though her family kept her on the opposite side of the law David had always had a weak spot for her.

"You know I had to get out of here David. I've been doing okay on my own though. I never would have been able to do what I wanted if I had stayed here under the watchful eye of the club and my Pop's. You wouldn't understand."

"I understand better than you would think. Just because I'm the one wearing the badge doesn't mean I haven't felt the weight of my family or this town." He finished the sympathy in his voice becoming too much for Rio to handle. She did care for him, but sometimes he did come off as a pussy and it always aggravated her. The men she grew up around rarely showed emotion, so she saw it as a form of weakness.

"Yeah. Anyway, I gotta finish my shopping and get back to TM. We got some guys coming into town for the funeral tomorrow."

"Anything I should be worried about?" He watched her curiously and Rio rolled her eyes at him in annoyance.

"You honestly think I would tell you if I knew? It's been eight years, but don't pretend you don't know the rules." With that she smiled and continued her shopping, very aware his eyes burning holes into her as she walked away.

When Rio pulled her Nova back into the clubhouse parking lot she saw her father storm out in a fit of rage and take off on his bike. Jax spoke some words to the Prospect who followed soon behind him on a minibike, which Rio had to laugh at.

"Hey Jax, what was that about?" She asked as she walked up to him with her arms full of groceries.

"Tough church, don't worry about it darlin'. I see my mothers already putting you to good use?"

"Awe Jackson I know you know that grocery shopping isn't the only thing I'm good at. Now make yourself useful and go help me unload the rest of this shit." Rio gave a mischievous smile as she walked past.

"Yes, ma'am." He shook his head and walked towards her car to grab the rest of the bags.

Chibs watched their interaction from his seat at the picnic tables. He noticed how she smirked at Jax in a typical flirtatious fashion. Every girl fell to their knees in front of the prince of Charming, why would she be any different? What Chibs couldn't figure out was why it annoyed him so much.

"She's coming over here. You should just talk to her instead of staring like some old creep." Juices voice broke through his thoughts.

"Aye, I'm not staring." Chibs was annoyed that Juice had caught him, and even more annoyed that he had implied that he had an interest in the chick at all. "Why don't you just keep ya little thoughts to yourself for once boy." He spoke before getting up and walking over to the door as she approached. He pulled it open for her and looked back at Juice to see a stupid grin cross his face.

"Need help with that lass?" He asked trying to ignore his urge to go back and smack his brother over the back of his head

"Yeah thanks Chibs." Rio couldn't help but smile when he called her lass. It had been awhile since she had felt so attracted to a man, at least while she was sober. She handed him one of the bags and walked past him into the clubhouse, brushing against his chest slightly. It was hard to tell if it was static electricity or if her skin felt a shock at the touch of leather against her bare shoulder. Either way she felt something move in the pit of her stomach and again felt disgusted with herself.

 _He's off limits._

Forcing the thought of Chibs with no clothes on to the back of her head she walked straight to the kitchen with him following closely behind.

"So, where did Piney come up with Rio? Never heard of anyone by that name before." He grinned at her as they both set the groceries down in the clubhouse kitchen.

"My name is actually River I just go by Rio now, and it was all Mary. She was into some hippie shit when she got knocked up with me. I blame that for all my problems." Rio said giggling and turning around to notice how close he was standing. She swore she could feel the heat radiating off him and when she met his eyes she immediately felt her stomach turn again. His eyes were powerful, and he seemed interested in what she was saying, something she had forgotten men were capable of.

"I don't see any problems, you look fine to me." He responded stepping back as Jax entered the kitchen behind them with the rest of the bags.

"Oh, just give it time." She responded taking them from Jax and setting them on the counter.

"Give what time?" Jax asked as he shot a curious look between the two of them.

"He just needs time to see I'm crazy is all. He wasn't around for all those teenage years." Rio laughed and gave the blonde a kiss on the cheek before retreating to the dorm Gemma had designated for her stay.

As soon as her head hit the pillow Rio felt herself drift off to sleep. With all the drama that had been happening she hadn't realized how exhausted she had been from her drive. All her emotions from that day had completely drained her.

When she woke reality came to her again like a train running through her brain. Donna was dead, she was in Charming, and her family hated her. It was all too much for her to handle so she pulled herself out of bed and into the clubhouse to see if anyone was awake yet. When she thought it was clear she ran out of her dorm and behind the bar trying to hide herself as she grabbed a bottle of Jack Daniels.

"Little early for that isn't it?" Chibs voice came from the end of the hallway she had just ran from.

"Yeah well you don't bury your sister-in-law every day." Rio spat harsher than she intended. She hated feeling judged because of her choices. When anyone said anything about it, it only made her more bitter and resentful. That was something she had never grown out of.

"Aye, you do what you have to do. Just remember we have a funeral to attended in a few hours. You don't want to be worthless when you get there." Chibs looked her up and down as he spoke noticing her boyish underwear and oversized SAMCRO t-shirt.

"Don't worry about me. I'm just trying to take the edge off."

Rio was aware of his eyes searching her body and she quickly covered her chest and began to make her way past him and back to the dorm. As she walked down the hallway she could still feel his eyes on her rear and her stomach jumped with excitement. It was possible that he could give her the release she was looking for so against her better judgement she swung around and met his gaze.

"You smoke? I've got a couple joints rolled, maybe a couple of shots of whiskey and a few puffs will help us both." It was stupid to invite this man into her dorm on the day of Donna's funeral, but then again Rio was never really a classy or considerate bitch.

Chibs thought about her offer as he tried to keep his eyes away from her bare legs. He knew that if he went into the room with her and someone saw it could stir up some shit that he wasn't ready for, but he nodded and followed behind her, watching her ass as she walked. This girl was going to get him into trouble.

Rio sat on the bed and pulled her container out of the nightstand drawer. As she lit up the joint Chibs shut the door and took a seat next to her. He smelled musky and Rio felt aroused at his closeness to her.

"So, where are you from? I've never seen you around, so you couldn't have been here too long."

"Aye, I came shortly after you bailed. Maybe a couple years."

"I didn't bail!" Rio replied offended that he thought she had just abandoned her family, though she could see why he would think that.

Chibs raised his hands over his head in surrender. "I don't know much about it, just what I've overheard in Piney's drunk ramblings. I barely even knew you existed." He finished taking the J from her and taking a long drag.

"Yeah, well I think he would have preferred to keep it that way…Would you like a shot?" She said getting up and pulling the liquor bottle up with her before opening it and taking a long swig. It burnt all the way down her throat and into her chest and suddenly she felt like she was home.

Chibs watched her curiously as she stood in front of him in her panties and an oversized t-shirt drinking whiskey like it was water. He was sure he hadn't seen anything so perfect in his life. As she dropped the bottle from her lips and handed it to him he could feel the movement in his pants and he quickly adjusted himself, so Rio wouldn't see. He took a small swig and placed the bottle on the nightstand before standing to excuse himself. Drinking and getting high with a Ope's sister would only lead to problems, so he knew he had to make a quick exit.

"Well sweetheart, I better go. Try to get some more sleep before the service." He had a long night and he had been thinking about the shit with the witness since he had woken up. Jax had confused he and Hap when he showed up to stop them from killing the girl, but in the end, he was grateful that he hadn't had to take an innocent life.

Rio didn't want him to leave, being alone wasn't easy for her. Even though she hadn't had a relationship in many years she still needed the occasional conversation, though most the time it ended with her screwing some person she barely knew. Chibs was easy to talk to and she wasn't completely against letting it end with them messing around.

"Don't go." Rio said as she grabbed his hand and stepped into him, her chest pressed against his. He didn't have his kutte on, so he could feel her breasts pushing against him and immediately he pulled away, aware of himself growing at her touch.

"Aye lass I don't think I should. That's a bad idea all around." He said backing towards the door and staring at her hard nipples poking through her shirt. She was a remarkable sight, but he still couldn't do it to Ope.

Rio smirked at him as he retreated like a scared puppy towards the door. Before she could stop herself, she removed her shirt and let her c-cup breasts bounce freely. "You sure it's a bad idea? I won't tell if you won't."

Chibs groaned at the sight of her half naked body just standing there for him to take. He wasn't sure why she was coming on so strongly, but it didn't really matter. All he knew was that he wanted to touch her. He walked towards her and their bodies crashed together as he cupped her face and pushed his tongue into her mouth. Rio could feel that her panties were already wet and ground herself into him. He was rough and his calloused hands running down to her breasts felt painful in the best way.

Chibs loved the taste of whiskey on her mouth as forced her hand down to hold his member. He was rock hard and throbbing as she ground her pelvis against his. He pulled her up and threw her on the bed as he looked over her body again. She was laying with her legs spread open and her hand in her panties. She wanted him so badly, but the break in their contact gave him a minute to think. She was beautiful, but she was supposed to be treated like she was family, not some croweater he would just mindlessly fuck.

"I can't. I'm sorry." With that he marched out of the door and back to his dorm.

Rio sat staring at the ceiling. Men never turned her down and she didn't know what to do. He had made it clear that he wanted her, but something was holding him back and it pissed her off. She knew it was most likely the fact that she was Piney's daughter and Ope's sister, but it didn't make the rejection she was feeling any easier. Taking another swig of whiskey, she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep for the remainder of the morning.

Rio had chosen to drive herself to the cemetery and she was one of the first people there. When she heard the bikes, all rolling up she smiled despite the sad occasion. It brought back memories from her time around the club. There was something nostalgic about being honored by all these men in leather.

As Ope walked up with Kenny and Ellie, Rio could feel her tears forming. He was such a good man. What God would take this woman from her children? Who would punish her little brother like this? He sat the kids down in the front row and made his way over to Rio who was standing off to the side.

"Hey sis." He pulled her into a hug and to her surprise Piney approached the two of them. He had tears in his eyes as he watched his children embrace. It was a sight he wasn't sure he would ever see again. When Ope released her Piney quickly pulled her into his arms.

"Listen here, I'm still pissed…but they are gonna need you and I'm glad you're here." He whispered into her hair and she let out a silent sob. It was exactly what she needed to hear from her father. It meant there was a chance that she could make up for lost time.

Chibs watched Piney hold Rio and he smiled. He knew that she was damaged and needed healing. He knew she needed her family because she seemed so lost and he hoped that their reconciliation would give her what she was searching for. As Piney walked towards his seat Rio followed and scanned the crowd before resting her gaze on Chibs. It was clear that he had been watching her to when they both quickly looked in other directions. He shook his head and turned to Juice trying to push the though of her naked chest out of his mind.


	5. Feel That Fire

Rio stared in the mirror as all the other dancers moved around her. It had been a few weeks since the funeral and things were finally falling into a routine. She had found a job in Stockton at The Players Club Gentlemen's Lounge, though the men here were far from gentlemen. Opie would kill her if he knew that she was stripping to pay the bills, but after living in L.A. hadn't worked out it was her only option. She was desperate for the money and it was the quickest way to make a buck. It gave her the opportunity to work on her singing career, but that quickly changed and before Rio knew it she was in love and her dreams were no longer a priority.

Living in Ope's house while he was gone had been incredibly difficult. Everyday was a constant battle with Mary and the kids really didn't connect with their aunt, so she spent her time cooking the meals and cleaning up while they bonded with their grandparents. After they were in bed she would leave to go dance and be back for breakfast in the morning. Mary never asked where she went and Piney was never around for dinner, so it really wasn't difficult for Rio to keep her career choice a secret. She need to save up some money fast to get her own place before Opie came back.

After Piney had spoke to her at the funeral Rio knew she wouldn't be leaving her brother anytime soon. In some ways she hoped that staying would somehow make up for all the pain and suffering she had put him through.

"Um Hello…" The blonde next to Rio said pulling her from her own thoughts. "Your phone has been going off… like four times."

"Oh shit." As she snatched the phone off the dressing room table she let a concerned look cross her face. "Shit…Shit."

"Hey Ope!" She said as she placed the phone to her ear hoping to god she sounded normal.

"Hey, just wanted to let you know I'll be home in the morning. How are the kids?" He sounded tense, but then again who wouldn't be weeks after their wife was murdered.

"They're fi…"

"Where are you? I can hear music and people in the background." He spoke cutting her off. Rio smacked herself in the head and looked around at all the half-naked women walking around her.

"I'm just out with friends, but when I left the kids were in bed getting some rest before the school day tomorrow."

"Yeah okay. Listen I know you probably are already missing enough work at the clinic. You should get back down there. I won't interrupt your life anymore than I already have." Rio couldn't believe that he was telling her to leave.

"Ope…Actually I've decided to stay in Charming. I miss my family. I love you and the kids and…. I…I just want to be here for you. I need to be here now, because I never was before." She finished, hoping that Opie was ready to repair their relationship as much as she was.

"Rio we're fine. I've got too much going on to hold onto our shit. If you want to stay that's fine. We'll talk about it more in the morning. I gotta go." With that her brother hung up the phone and Rio let out a sigh of relief.

"Skye!" Rio heard Greg club manager call her name from across the dressing room. "You're on girl get that tight little ass out there and make Daddy some money." Greg was a short fat man, who really thought he was something special. He would always tell the girls stories about his time in the Army and how he killed a ton of men. Rio didn't really know if he had ever served but she did know he really pissed her off.

Smiling wide as she stood and turned towards him. "I'm coming!" It made her want to vomit but Rio knew how these men worked. If she was nice to him he would keep her on the good shifts. If she pissed him off she would be out on her ass as quick as she had gotten the job.

"Ah beautiful." He smacked her ass as he looked her up and down. Rio kept true to her roots in a black leather bra and matching panties, with her boots rising all the way to her thigh. Making her way out to the stage she held down the bile that always rose in her throat whenever she was about to get on stage. It was one of the reasons she had always drank, but tonight she was painfully sober and aware of all the men. " _Pour Some Sugar on Me"_ began to play as she stepped out from behind the curtain.

 **6 years earlier**

 _River walked out into the lounge, she had only been working this club in Nevada for a few months, but she had already developed a small group of regulars. They kept a roof over her head and even though they were kind of handsy she always tried to remember she needed the money. The music was blaring, and she didn't hear him come up behind her as he placed his hand on her shoulder. Preparing herself for the worst kind of man River put on her money winning smile and turned around to see a young Hispanic man staring back at her. His eyes were dark and hard, but his smile was warm. He was actually very attractive which took her by complete surprise._

" _Hola" He smirked seeing the look on Rivers face._

" _Um hi…. care for a private dance?" Trying to keep her wits about her was hard as his eyes cut through her._

" _I'll follow you." Was all he said as she turned around grabbing his hand and pulling him back towards the private rooms. Every night it was the same routine, but tonight she had butterflies in her stomach and she felt like she was on fire when their hands touched._

 _The dance lasted an extra five minutes simply because River loved the way his hands felt as the traced her body. He was soft and kind as he ran his hands up and down her legs and across her chest. He hadn't grabbed her breasts or tried to put his hands where they weren't supposed to be and that was refreshing._

" _Okay sweetheart…I'm afraid our time is up." River spoke as she got off him and grabbed her clothes from the floor._

" _Ah looks like it." He spoke with a thick accent and it made Rio giggle. "What's your name beautiful?" He asked taking her hand into his once more before laying soft kiss on the top._

" _I'm Skye…."_

" _No Princesa. What is your real name?" He smiled down at her melting her with his gaze._

" _Oh, I'm River." She looked down now cursing her mother for naming her something so weird. He reached down and gently pulled her face up from under her chin._

" _Loso…" He spoke after she finally let her eyes connect with his again. He moved his lips towards hers softly and as they connected Rio immediately felt fireworks, but as soon as it had begun it ended. Rio was left breathless staring up at him her chin still resting on his hand. "I'll see you soon Rio."_

 _As he turned and walked out of the room Rio saw what his eyes had prevented her from noticing before. He was wearing a cut like the ones her father and brother wore. On the back read a name Mayans MC._

 **Present Day**

After Rio got the kids breakfast ready and Piney took them to school she finally collapsed back onto the couch. She was exhausted from her long night at work, but she had managed to play the amazing aunt role when she got up and made them eggs and toast before they left. Her eyes fluttered shut and she could feel the sleep pulling her back under. It felt like she hadn't slept since the day Donna died. Constantly running around for the kids then going right back to work. It was the longest she had stayed sober in nearly two years.

Just as Rio fell into her usual restless sleep the sound of a Harley caused her to shoot straight up. "Shit." She had forgotten Opie would be home today. It wouldn't look too good if he came home and saw her sleeping her day away on the couch. As the front door opened Rio stood and tried to look presentable in her shorts and oversized t-shirt. Opie walked through the door and he looked defeated.

"Hey Ope." She spoke as she walked towards him and pulled him into a hug. He didn't resist letting her wrap her arms around his sides. She quickly let go when she felt his body tense. It was clear he didn't want to feel.

"Hey. Just thought I'd grab a water. I'll be out in the garage. I picked up something on the way home." As he spoke Mary appeared in the kitchen and watched the exchange between her children.

"Yeah okay. I'll make you some eggs for breakfast." He just nodded in response grabbing a water bottle and walking out the door.

"Look at you… Playing the part." Mary's voice cut through and Rio could immediately feel her anger rising.

"I'm just trying to be here for my brother. I don't know why this is such an issue for you. You've always hated me and the bond me and Ope have. So, what is it? Hmm? You hate yourself for abandoning me? Leaving me here when you took off? But then again it started before that otherwise you would have never left me." She could feel herself turning red as the adrenaline began to rise within her.

"Oh, you are just like your father. You let all this anger consume you. I left you because you were older. You would have hated me either way. Since you were born you attached yourself to Piney. I swear you should be the one out there with the cut and the dead spouse. You belong in that club more than your brother does." Mary's words cut through Rio as her mind shot back to Carlos laying in a pool of his own blood in the middle of their kitchen floor. She might not be wearing a cut, but she knew the loss that her brother was feeling, knew the pain that consumed him.

Rio wanted to lunge at her mother and rip her goddamn vocal cords out, but instead she marched out of the house and into the garage as tears welled in her eyes. She was not weak but remembering him, his lifeless eyes staring up at her it was always too much to handle. As she marched outside she saw that Jax had joined Opie in the garage.

"Hey Sis." He spoke after pulling her into a hug. She quickly wiped her face and gained her composure.

"What's wrong?" Opie in his usual demanding tone.

"Oh, nothing you know just that time of the month." Rio laughed as she grabbed a smoke and took a long drag.

"I noticed you ain't come around the clubhouse since the funeral. You should stop by tonight. Bobby is getting out. I know he would love to see you." Jax spoke up before Opie could ask his sister anymore questions.

"Yeah. Sure. It'd be good to see Uncle Bobby." She walked towards the end of the driveway leaving the men to finish their talk and immediately her mind was on seeing Chibs again. She had made such a fool of herself. He had to think she was crazy. Trying to seduce a man on the day of your sisters-in-law funeral had to be the sickest thing he had ever experienced. He had kissed her back that day, but there were no sparks. She didn't feel the same find of flame she had with Carlos. Chibs just gave her that lustful feeling that always distracted her from her own fucked up thoughts.

Turning she saw Jax and Opie both mounting their bikes and leaving while Mary stood in the garage watching her. Her gaze burnt through her and Rio knew that Mary wasn't done with her verbal abuse. Rio began the short walk up the driveway as the boys left just thinking about ways to avoid her mother. One of them would have to leave this place soon, and Rio was determined to make sure it wasn't her. As she walked past her and back into the house Mary began again.

"You know you…"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Rio bellowed knowing now that they were completely alone. "I don't give a shit what you think you know. I don't give a shit if you love me or if I'm the shit on the bottom of your shoe!" Rio was in her mother's face now only an inch separating their noses. "You can do whatever you want, but you will not take my brother away from me. You will not take my family, my home away from me. Treat me however you want, but don't you dare come in between me and Ope again or I will fucking kill you." With that Rio marched to Opies room to get changed and leave for the day.


	6. Carlos Manuel

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize. Just my OC's and any other original content.**

 **I would like to warn everyone that there will be a violent rape in this scene. If you are sensitive to this, please be aware! Thank you for reading!**

The sun was setting as Rio pulled into the TM lot. The party was growing slowly with more croweaters arriving by the car load. After the fight with Mary she had drove around and looked for places to stay. There was no way that she would be able to continue living with the bitch and Opie would quickly catch onto her being out all night at the club.

"Hey doll face." Immediately Rio smiled and jumped into Tigs arms.

"Tigger, you're looking good for an old man." She spoke pulling back and looking him up and down.

"Yeah…and you're just looking good. You think Piney and Ope would mind if me and you took a walk to the back." He was smiling as he pinched her butt before wrapping his arm around her shoulder and leading her towards the clubhouse.

"You are one dirty old dude." Rio was laughing until they walked through the clubhouse doors and she immediately laid her eyes on Chibs. She was convinced that he thought she was absolutely insane and twisted. What self-respecting woman would try to seduce a man on the day that her brother buries his wife. What kind of person would do half the shit Rio did.

"Beer doll?" Rio knew she probably shouldn't but then again, she had stayed sober the majority of the time that Ope was gone. Now that he was back he would be able to watch out for the kids and she deserved to let loose.

"Add a shot of Jack to that beer and you got a deal." Rio giggled following him over and watching the prospect behind the bar get them their drinks. She could feel Chibs eyes on her as she threw back her shot and chased it with a swig of her Miller Lite.

"Oh yes. I'll be right back doll." Tig hissed as he stared at a busty croweater from across the room. He made his way over to the girl leaving Rio alone with her beer and occasional glances from the scarred man.

As he watched her Chibs couldn't help thinking about her naked body pressed against him. She was gorgeous, but he still knew it couldn't happen and if she even attempted it again he would have to let Opie know. She needed to be put in her place but Chibs would not be the one that did it.

Rio finally walked towards him and put on her kindest smile. "You mind coming up the roof with me? I think we should probably talk." Chibs just nodded and followed her towards the ladder. He stared at her ass as she climbed in front of him. Her short denim shorts were giving him a little show, the bottom of her cheeks peaked out as she moved upwards.

"Okay so I just wanted to apologize for making you feel uncomfortable. I would tell you that I don't do it all the time but that would be a lie. I'm a stupid slut sometimes and I just don't know how to control it and…." Chibs put his hand up to stop her from continuing with her ramblings.

"Aye, I don't mind at all. If ya didn't have the ties that ya do I would take you right here, but we both know that would be dangerous for the both of us." Chibs moved closer to her as he spoke, he couldn't help it her blue eyes practically sucked him in.

Rio could feel her face growing warm again. This was the first time she had been attracted to a man since Carlos. It was scary to think about becoming attached to someone again. She wasn't concerned about what Opie and Piney would think, she was more worried about the possibility of falling for someone and feeling that loss again.

"Yeah well… anyways I just thought I would apologize for putting you in that position. I'm such a train wreck sometimes. It's embarrassing." Rio looked down and smiled despite herself thinking back to the day of the funeral and how insane she must have seemed.

"Ah don't worry your pretty little head about it. We all cope in different ways. You were going through some shit." His scent was musky with a mix of beer and whiskey and she could feel herself being pulled to him. He was kind to her from the moment she had stepped back into the clubhouse and it was something Rio had missed having in her life. Most of the men she brought home were just a good lay, then she'd put them out as soon as the sun rose. It wasn't the way she had envisioned her life turning out.

"Yeah it seems like the shit never ends." They were only inches from each other now. It was clear that something, some unseen energy was pulling them together. "Well thanks for being so kind to me. I don't know the last time I felt like someone gave a shit. It's nice." Before Rio knew what was happening she was pressed against his chest in a warm embrace with tears falling down her face. She hadn't even realized she was crying.

Chibs couldn't stand seeing her so upset. There was something so innocent about her. He could see the pain that lived in her eyes and he could see how she tried to hide it. She was trying to be strong for everyone around her and she wouldn't burden them with her issues. They had that in common.

As Chibs held her Rio tried to pull herself together. How would it look if they came down the stairs and someone saw her face all red and puffy? It was bad enough that people would eventually start asking questions about her time away, she didn't need anymore shit to come back and bite her in the ass.

Finally, she was able to look up and Chibs and she couldn't help but giggle as she stepped away from him. "You have this hero complex, don't you? You always want to save the girl in need?"

"No, but I don't mind helping a pretty girl get through a tough time. If you need to talk I'm always here, but I won't lie…it'll be hard to keep our clothes on." Rio pushed him back as he smirked at her.

"You go back to the party. I'm gonna go talk to Gem see if I can't stay with her for the night." Just as she spoke they both turned as they saw a nice BMW pull into the lot and a couple men get out to approach Clay.

'Aye, duty calls." As he descended the ladder Rio wondered if it was possible for her to fall in love again. Would there ever be anyone who amounted to what Carlos did? Would anyone be able to fill that void his death left?

Rio followed Chibs out the clubhouse doors just as the men were getting back into their car. She saw Gemma talking to Clay, who had his jaw set like he was pissed. Whatever those men said to him probably wasn't very friendly.

"Hey Gem…you mind if I stay with you for the night? Me and Mary had it out and I don't want all the shit with us coming out in front of Ope or the kids." Gemma gave Rio an all-knowing look but nodded.

"Yeah we'll pick up a bottle of wine and talk shit about our mothers." Rio laughed as Gemma threw her arm around her god daughters shoulders and led them to her caddy.

They drove in silence for a moment before Rio finally got the courage to ask Gemma about Chibs. She knew that whatever came would be an honest answer, but she wasn't sure she wanted to know.

"So, um…. what do you know about Chibs? Is he really as sweet as he seems?" Rio raised her eye brow and smirked.

"Why? Is there something I should know? You sweet on the old Scot?"

"No. I don't know he's just really nice and…" A horn honked loudly behind them as they came to a stop. A blonde woman jumped out of the car and came to bang on Gemma's window.

"Help my baby. I think he's choking." Rio followed Gemma as she jumped out of the car and ran towards the vans door. She stood back watching her god mother help the woman but suddenly a sharp pain came over her and everything was black.

 **6 years ago**

 _Loso pulled her out into the dark night air and towards his bike. He had come by the club every few days to watch her dance. He had even scared away a few of her regulars who had gotten too touchy. Rio knew she was falling in love with him. He was goofy and kind, but he also had this incredibly sexy toughness to him. He made her feel safe, but she was always laughing when he was around._

" _Are you finally going to let me take you for a ride?" He pulled her into his chest and laid a passion filled kiss on her lips. "You know you want to. Feel the wind in your hair."_

 _Rio hadn't told him that she was actually very familiar with riding. She didn't want him to find out who her family was just yet. It could put her in danger or Carlos wouldn't want anything to do with her again. It would probably be best to just walk away from him, but he was special. He made Rio feel important and for the first time in her life Rio truly felt love. A love unlike anything she had thought possible. It felt like she was engulfed in flames whenever he touched her._

 _They had moved fast. It had only been a couple weeks of seeing each other, but it seemed like they had been together for years. There was so much passion between the two of them that they were lucky to climb out of bed every morning._

" _I'll go for a ride, but only if you promise to take me home with you." Rio smirked as she grabbed his helmet off his handle bars and strapped it on._

" _Ah mi amor I wouldn't have you any place else. You look nice on that stage, but you truly shine in my bed." He grinned as he turned on his bike and started off towards his apartment._

 _Rio could feel the wind hitting her face as she laid her head on his shoulders with her arms wrapped firmly around his waist. He was lean and muscular under all his leather and he always smelt like a cigar. There was nothing that would ever be able to bring Rio down from this high she had. He was everything she hoped that a man could be, the only downside being that he was in a rival MC, but then again, she didn't have to tell her family._

 _He laid her down and whispered into her ear as he slowly removed her clothes. His calloused hands ran up her sides and behind her back as he unclasped her bra and laid kisses down her neck. There was something about the way he touched her that made Rio think that he was made for her. It was like he could read her body like a book. He knew every place that would drive her nuts. He knew when to go slow and when to pick up the pace. Carlos just knew her. When they made love, it was like they were one._

" _Mi Amor… Stay with me. Every day. Every night." Rio smiled knowing exactly what he was asking._

" _Okay. I'd love to." She could not believe that just weeks ago she was a stripper trying to make it big with her singing career. She was living alone missing her family, but now she was in bed with a man who she couldn't picture her life without. She was never supposed to be an old lady. This leather clad man was exactly what she had been running from, yet here she was about to start a life with him. There was no longer any fear of falling into this life. Nothing had ever seemed so promising or exciting in her entire 24 years on this earth._

 **Present Day**

Rio's eyes would barely open as she started to come out of the darkness she had been forced into. The first thing she noticed is that her hands were tied above her head and her feet could not touch the ground. It felt like she was tied to a fence, but she really couldn't tell.

"River…" a weak voice croaked from her left.

"Gem… What…what's going on?" Rio barely got her words out when she heard a loud bang as a door swung open. She didn't know where they came from but suddenly three men stood in front of the two of them.

Gemma began screaming at them while Rio tried to figure out how they had gotten here. She only remembered riding home with Gemma. When did they take them? Who were they? Her mind was moving at a hundred miles per hour, but she couldn't make sense of anything. Dropping her head low she pushed her eyes shut hard trying to think through Gemmas screaming. Suddenly one of the men placed his hand around her throat just below the chin forcing her to look up and lifting her higher. The air left her as she struggled to breath. She stared at the mans eyes through his mask. His eyes were a light shade of blue, but there was an evil in them that no amount of beauty could conceal.

"What should we do with this one? Wasn't supposed to be two of them." The mans voice was sharp and scratchy. He was almost as tall as Ope so he towered over Rio, even as she was suspended on the fence.

"I'll let you decide. She's no one important from what I can tell. Probably just one of those sluts that hangs around looking for some biker dick." Rio kept her eyes on the man in front of her, waiting to see what he would do. If they thought she wasn't important they would probably just kill her. It was Gemma they were after. The man laughed aloud then released her forcing her weight to pull on her wrists and shoulders. Rio huffed but she tried her best not to show her fear and let them know just how weak she felt.

"Well then, maybe I'll just gut her. It'll be a hell of a story for the queen to bring back to the club." As he spoke he pulled a hunting knife from his side and placed the tip of it in the center of Rio's stomach. He pushed it in and finally Rio cried out in pain. She could feel the blood running down her stomach and staining her white t-shirt. He was playing with her, only breaking the skin but keeping the pressure there.

"No wait! Stop it you bastards! She's a daughter of one of the members!" Gemma screamed, and Rio cringed as the pain radiated through her. Quickly he stopped and looked at the other men.

"Oh, why didn't you mention that before?" The man asked getting close to her face. She noticed a swastika tattooed on the side of his neck. They were white power, so what did they want with Rio and Gemma?

"Tell your old man to stop selling guns to color, or we do this again." Rio glanced over at Gemma and saw them ripping her clothes from her body.

"No please! Please take me! Stop!" Rio screamed but as soon as she began the man in front of began to tear at her white tank top. She kicked and screamed but he was too strong. He tore her shorts off and soon she was completely naked in front of them. The sounds of Gemma screaming and the grunts of the man pushing himself into her godmother were too much to bear. She closed her eyes wishing she was dead. Wishing she had died with Carlos, or that the man had just went ahead and plunged the knife all the way through her.

"What's this we have here?" The man trailed his fingers along Rio's hip bone and over her tattoo. "Who is Carlos Manual Martinez? Why would a pretty girl like you go and get some wetbacks name on her body?" Rio could feel her anger rising. Carlos was one of the only things that had ever mattered to her. He was her everything, and she was his. He had her name placed across the side of his neck the same day she had gotten hers.

"I can fix this for you." The man spoke as he once again removed his knife and brought it down to her ink.

Fear coursed through Rio. The tattoo was one of the best memories she had with him. She couldn't bear if he took it away from her.

"Please don't." Rio stared at the man sobbing as she begged. "Please I'll do anything just don't."

"Oh no darlin' you gotta learn your lesson somehow." With those words he began to carve into her skin. Rio screamed and thrashed around as much as she could.

Not sure if it was the pain of the knife or the grief she felt about losing another piece of her old man, but Rio was shaking and wailing, everything became a haze. The tears clouded her vision, but she could feel what he was doing. She felt the lines being drawn deep into her skin. He was marking her and he was laughing while he did it.

"Well now the fun part." He spoke undoing his pants and pulling himself out.

"Stop!" She could hear Gemma yelling but she closed her eyes and hoped that it would be over soon. She knew how this went and she wouldn't let them have the satisfaction of watching her beg. It wasn't the first time this had happened to her, but she prayed to every god that it would be the last.

The man ran his hands all over her chest and back playing with her. He was trying to get her to squirm. He wanted her to scream and cry and be a victim, but she refused. He finally grabbed himself and pushed into her causing her to whimper in pain. As he continued to move in and out of her he began choking her again. She could feel the darkness taking her again as she struggled for breath. Her eyes were closing slowly when she swore she saw someone standing in the corner.

Rio could hear his voice as she dazed in and out of consciousness. _"Mi amor. Don't let them see you break."_ Everything was going black as Rio looked back in the corner only to see he was never there. If he was here he would have never let this happen to her, again. The darkness finally overtook her as she heard Gemma screaming her name and she felt the man finish inside of her.


	7. Train Wreck

**Alright ya'll here ya go! I hope you enjoy! Thank you to everyone who followed and favorited this story so far!**

"Wayne?" Gemma's voice brought Rio out of the dead stare she had as she sat naked against the fence with her knees brought up to her chest. After the men left Gemma had passed out from crying, but Rio was just numb. Her blue eyes piercing a hole into the wall across the room.

Finally, Rio heard the Chiefs voice to and she felt a wave of relief wash over her realizing that the men had not come back to continue their assault.

"Wayne!" This time it was Rio who called out. As he approached Rio could see the horror on his face. Gemma's face was bruised and cut, and Rio had blood running out of her mouth and nose and bruising all over.

After the first man had finished with Rio the other two had their way with her and it seemed like they only grew more violent. She was sure the rapes had lasted all night and that someone would be wondering where she was this morning.

"Get us out of here." Gemma spoke as she got up and wrapped Rio into the blanket with her.

As they drove Rio remained silent just catching some of what Gemma and Unser were talking about. Something about no hospitals and Tara and getting treated, but Rio really didn't care where they went. She just wanted to die.

Unser led her into the front door of Tara's and sat her on the couch next to Gemma. Still Rio remained silent while they spoke around her.

"River? Can you hear me?" Tara stared into Rio's blank eyes and frowned. "I think she's in shock. We need to get you both to a hospital. She might need to be sedated when she becomes aware."

"I'm aware." Rio glared back into Tara's eyes this time. She had never cared for the woman and she was going to be dammed if she ended up sedated in some hospital room because of her. "I…I know what happened."

"You know…baby, Ope and Jax…. Piney. They can't know about this." Gemma was looking at Rio now with compassion in her eyes. She needed help, yet here she was trying to take care of her god daughter again. Just like always.

"I know."

"Okay let's get you guys to St. Thomas." Tara spoke as she stood and left the room, returning with clothes for both Rio and Gemma to wear. "Hopefully they fit." She tried to give a kind smile, but Rio couldn't bring herself to smile back. She couldn't bring herself to do anything.

Rio laid in the hospital bed, pulling on the sheets and staring at the wall. Tara had tested her for STD's and had stitched her up due to the tearing the men had caused, but then she had left to go tend to Gemma and Rio was alone again. It was easier to be alone. It kept Rio from seeing the hurt and the pain her god mother was going through.

A light knock came to the door and Rio jolted up too quickly feeling the pain surge between her legs. Tara walked in and ran to her side.

"Listen I know you are really upset and scared. I can give you something to help you calm down."

"I'm not scared!" Rio snapped back at the doctor.

"You nearly jumped out of the bed because of a knock at the door."

"Yeah well. Its silent in here. I'll be fine. Don't drug me up." Rio was spitting her words at Tara like they were poison.

"Fine, but Opie wants to see you. Are you up for it?"

"Yeah…I guess send him in."

"Okay…um…Unser and I told them you were in a car accident." Rio nodded in response as Tara walked out of the door to retrieve Ope.

She looked back at the wall and prayed that she would be able to fool him. He couldn't handle anymore shit.

When Opie walked in and saw his sister laying in the bed his breath caught. The accident had to have been a lot worse than he had thought. Her nose looked like it had been broken and both her eyes were surrounded with black and blue coloring.

"Hey Sis. You look great." He laughed as he came to sit on the side of the bed next to her.

"Ha. Yeah. Thanks, I feel great." She smiled hoping she wasn't trying too hard.

"Good because Tara said we could blow this joint whenever we wanted to. I brought the truck up, so I can take you home." He was being so kind, but Rio knew she didn't deserve it. She had abandoned him and here he was offering to take care of her.

"Okay… just let me go see Gemma first." Opie nodded and went to go get Tara, so she could get the discharge papers.

Gemma was sitting in at the foot of her hospital bed when Rio came through the door. She was staring off into space thinking about what had happened to her, and how she was going to move on. Rio was wondering the same thing.

"Hey." She stared at the floor, but she could feel Gemma's eyes on her.

"Hey baby. Come here." Gemma reached out and Rio fell into her arms and began sobbing.

"It's okay. We have to move past this." She rubbed the back of her head and tried to comfort the younger woman, but nothing she could say would take the pain away.

Rio pulled away from Gemma and wiped her eyes.

"I'm gonna go back to my apartment. I still have a couple months left on my lease. I need to get away from Charming. It's a fucking black hole."

"No, you can't just up and leave. We still need you here."

"I can't Gemma. I will fall apart. I always fall apart and when I do someone will try to take care of me and it can't be you. I won't let it be Ope. I'll be fine down there, and I'll keep in touch this time. I just can't stand the thought of being here in this place. What if they do find us and do it again?" Rio could feel her chest tightening at the thought of the men taking them again.

"If you leave you will have no one to protect you. You'll be more at risk away from them than if you stayed. The boys, they can protect us." Gemma was growing aggravated now at how stubborn Rio was. Just like her father.

"How are they supposed to protect us when we can't even tell them what happened? They don't even know there is a threat! It would have never happened if I had left after the funeral. In all those years away, I figured out that there is no one who can completely protect you and I'm not going to walk around with a target on my back!" Rio noticed the hurt look on Gemma's face and immediately regretted raising her voice.

"You blame us? Me? Your father? Ope? They would go to the ends of the earth to protect you. This is our way of protecting them baby. We must stand by our men. We are the only thing that holds them together."

"I can't…I'm not strong enough. I'm not you Gem"

Gemma stood and pulled her into another hug.

"You have more strength than you know. I saw it last night. You fought hard."

"I'll think about it. Ope is gonna take me home for now. I'll call you in the morning."

"You sure that's a good idea? With Mary being there? It might be better if you went back to my place or the clubhouse for a couple days."

Rio hadn't even thought about the altercation she had with her mother. She just wanted to lay in bed and avoid everything, but Gemma was probably right. After the blowout from yesterday morning it probably wasn't a good idea to see Mary.

"I'll just tell Ope about our fight. Maybe he'll understand that I need some time away, and I'll sleep at the clubhouse tonight."

"Yeah okay. You'll get through this baby."

A light knock came at the door and Rio turned to see Tara walking in. "Opie is waiting for you out with the other guys and Clay is still asking to see you."

"Yeah okay." Rio responded as she turned Gemma grabbed her hand once again.

"Remember they will protect you." When Gemma spoke, Rio stood up straighter as she felt Tara's eyes on her. She didn't want anyone's pity.

"I'll figure it out and call you tomorrow." Rio pushed open the door and walked out trying to wear a smile as she approached Ope.

When she rounded the corner to the waiting room she saw Jax and Chibs sitting with Opie. They all turned to look at her as she walked up.

"Hey crash! How are you feeling?" Jax spoke first gently wrapping his arm around her shoulder. Rio tensed at first but again tried to remind herself that she needed to act normal.

"Oh, just peachy. A little sore there Teller so don't go squeezing on me." She smiled as he lifted his arms in surrender.

"Glad to see you're okay lass." Chibs spoke and Rio smiled back kindly. Though the girl was walking and seemed to be in good spirits Chibs could tell that she was in pain. Her face looked like someone had taken a shovel to it.

"That airbag must have done some damage?" Chibs asked brushing her face lightly with his thumb. Rio flinched slightly and felt herself grow warm under his calloused touch.

"Ha…yeah. It kicked my ass."

Opie and Jax gave each other a quick glance as they watched their brothers hand linger near Rio's face.

"Anyway Ope. I was thinking maybe you could take me back to the clubhouse? Maybe I could stay in your dorm for a few days. I didn't want to tell you, but Mary and I got into it yesterday, so I really don't want to be around her for now." Rio noticed the curious look she was getting from Jax and Opie and stepped away from Chibs and closer to her brother as they spoke.

"Jesus you two are always fighting. Yeah let's go. We can pick up your shit on the way."

"Can you just bring it to me later? I really just want to lay down."

Opie just nodded and turned back to his brothers. "I'm gonna run her to TM. I'll meet you in a bit to handle Georgie."

"Aye. See ya brother. Feel better lass." Rio stared into his eyes as he spoke and wondered what he was thinking. He had a softness about him that she hadn't noticed before.

"Thanks, Chibby." Rio smiled but she wanted to slap herself in the head. She barely knew the guy and she was already calling him by a nickname.

"Get me out of here Bub." She said locking her arm around her brothers and leaning on him for support.

Rio woke and stared at the reaper that was hung above Opie's bed. Her sleep had been riddled with dreams of Carlos and his murder all night. When her eyes opened, and she stared at the SOA logo the reality of the situation overtook her.

She was back in Charming, her fiancé was still dead, Donna was dead, and she and Gemma had been raped. It was like a record playing repeatedly in her head. The first assault, his murder, Donna's murder, her return to Charming. Then finally just hours ago she was raped again. This time it was worse than the first one. This time she had to hear Gemma's screams. As much as she wanted to stop it there was nothing she could do, but the guilt of watching the woman who raised her being violated was almost too much to bear.

Looking over at the clock she saw it was just past 2 a.m. Everyone should either be asleep or settling down, so Rio grabbed her pack of cigarettes and left the room in Opie's oversized t-shirt and a pair of his boxers. The bottle of whiskey down stairs was calling her name.

Just as she had suspected there was no one in sight was she entered the bar room. Quickly she ducked behind the bar and grabbed a bottle of Jack Daniels and a shot glass then took a seat.

The whiskey felt warm as it fell done her throat and hit the pit of her stomach. She hadn't eaten in nearly two days, so she knew it wouldn't be a good idea to drink, but she just didn't care.

Rio threw back shot after shot and before she knew it she could feel the alcohol hitting her brain. Her thoughts were slowing, just like she had intended. The familiar tingles in her head came when she tried to stand to make her way back to her room. She fell off the barstool and broke the bottle, cutting her thigh open as she hit the ground.

"Shit." She spoke watching the blood rush from her leg.

"What are ya doin lass?" She heard his voice and jumped as he walked into the barroom shirtless.

"I uhhh. I fell." Rio felt herself giggle despite the pain she felt in her leg. The alcohol numbed everything and usually made her silly.

"I was just tyin to take this…. back to my room." Chibs walked towards her as she slurred her words. He grabbed her arms and pulled her up.

"Aye let me help ya up. You're gonna need some stiches."

Rio let her body go limp as he picked her up and carried her towards the stairs.

"Can we grab another bottle? I'm not done yet."

"Ah I think you've had enough for the night."

Rio wrapped her arms around his neck and laughed as she laid her head on his shoulder. He still smelt like whiskey and cigarettes. She wondered if he just wore that smell all the time. It was sexy and rugged, and she couldn't get enough of it.

Chibs felt her lay her head on his chest and he smiled. She was sexy, but adorable and he knew as she cuddled up against him that he wouldn't be able to stay away from her. He cared about her despite barely knowing her. Something about her made him want to protect her from everything bad in this world.

"Alright love lets look at that cut." He spoke as he laid her down on the bed.

She threw her head back on the pillow and watched him as he got a wet rag to clean her up.

"Is this gonna hurt?" Rio spoke pulling another pillow over her face, not prepared to face the stinging the rubbing alcohol would cause.

"Ah only a bit. You're tough though just look at ya. You and Gem both walked away from the accident." Chibs felt Rio tense as he rubbed her leg. The cut wasn't as bad as he had thought when he first came downstairs.

Rio let her tears fall under the pillow as she thought back to the " _accident_ ". The feeling of the man's white mask pushing against her skin came back to her and she began to sob.

"Woah…no need for tears." Chibs pulled the pillow away from her face as he held the rag to her thigh. "You don't need any stitches. It's not as bad as it looked."

Rio continued to sob and Chibs knew that it wasn't her leg causing this pain. The whiskey had brought out whatever demons she was fighting, and she was losing the battle.

Rio felt Chibs pull her up and force her to face him. He pushed the hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ears gently.

"I'm sorry. I do this sometimes when I drink." Rio said trying to regain her composure. "You know how whiskey can bring out the worst in people." She wiped the tears from her eyes and looked down at her cut. She could still feel his eyes on her and she blushed.

"I know, whatever it is love. Whatever is causing all this…ya got to find a way to get past it. Ya can tell me what's going on. I can help."

Rio looked up at him now and gave him a sad smile. "There is nothing that anyone can do for me Chibs. I am broken." She ran her fingers up his scar and cupped his cheek in her small hand.

"You have been so kind to me. I can't thank you enough for caring. I mean you barley know me, but I can just feel it. You are such a sweet man. You shouldn't be worried about me." She dropped her hand from his face and looked down at the bed.

"Ya shouldn't be so hard on yourself."

"Ha…that's all I know to be. I was always supposed to be hard. Between Mary and my Pops that's all I ever had was hard. I left because I was tired of everything being hard. Opie…he fell in love and had kids and I wasn't his best friend anymore. I felt like I lost him. It was selfish to leave, but I couldn't deal with everything. I couldn't handle the change. I really couldn't handle staring at my dad and seeing myself in his shoes one day. I wanted to be different, be a singer. I was so sick of being daughter of the First 9…"

Chibs just stared at her as she spoke, thinking about what it must have been like for a young girl being raised in the shadow of the club. Gemma teaching her that the club came first and that her wants and needs were not a priority.

"I'm sorry I'm just rambling on about my problems. I'm not looking for pity or anything. I'm just really drunk." She was smiling now feeling embarrassed that she had just shared so much information with him.

"I could listen to ya ramble all day lass."

Rio moved up to where she was could feel his breath against her lips. She placed a small peck on the corner of his mouth and moved away.

"Trust me when I tell you that you really don't want this… You probably should go back to bed don't want anyone getting the wrong idea."

"Aye probably best. I'll see you in the morning love." He walked out the door but before closing it he glanced back at the girl and saw her blank stare. As quickly as he had gotten up to leave she had allowed her mind to go back to whatever dark place it had been before. Despite wanting to go back comfort her Chibs shut the door and walked back to his dorm.


	8. You Were Right

Three weeks later

Rio looked around her empty apartment and drew a deep breath. It had been three weeks since the assault, but it still played over and over in her head. She could still feel their bodies pressed against her when she laid down to sleep. If she slept at all.

Spending the last two weeks away from Charming hadn't changed anything in Rio's life. It didn't make it easier to be alone and away from her family. Gemma had called her every day to try to convince her to come back, and finally it had worked. She had to remember that it wasn't just about what she had been through, it was about Gem to.

Walking out the door Rio turned one last time to look at her empty living room before shutting the door behind her. The trip back to Charming would give her some time to think about her next move.

If she was going to find a place on her own she would need to go back to the Players Club and beg Greg to take her back. Her scars were healing, but she knew she would have to cover up the swastika that was now carved into her hip and in turn cover up the remnants of the tattoo that meant so much to her.

* * *

The parking lot at TM was busy when Rio pulled in. She saw Gemma walking into the office and quickly parked and followed her in.

"I'm glad you came back." Gemma said as she sat behind her desk.

"Yeah well, it's hard to say no to you. You were right though…being alone in that apartment didn't make anything better." As Rio spoke the door opened and Unser walked in.

"Hey darlin'." He spoke as he placed his hand on her forearm. "How are you feeling? You look better."

"I'm alright Chief." Rio smiled as he looked over to Gemma.

"So, listen girls. I've been going to a support group… cancer survivors. Been making a difference."

Rio immediately sat down as she waited for what she knew was coming.

"They have one in Lodi…for sexual assault survivors. I thought it might be good for you both. It's anonymous."

Gemma rolled her eyes and raised her voice at the Chief.

"You think I look like some bitch who would go to a pity me circle jerk?"

Unser threw his hands up and looked down at Rio.

"Maybe not you Gemma…but River? It might help you out."

"No. I appreciate it Wayne, but I'm with Gem on this one. I don't need anyone's pity."

Unser's shoulders fell in defeat as he looked at the younger woman. He knew Gemma probably wouldn't go but he had really hoped that Rio would give it a chance.

"Alright ladies. If you need anything let me know." With that the chief left the office.

"Can you believe that old bastard? Who does he think we are?"

"He's just trying to help us Gem. He still loves you."

"Yeah well love don't mean shit." Gemma spat at Rio and sat back down in her chair.

"What's wrong with you? Did something else happen?"

"It's me…I can't even get close to Clay. Can't stand to lay next to him. I can barely even look at him."

"That's natural. It's not supposed to be easy…. after something like that you don't want to be touched." Rio responded looking down at her hands. After the first assault she thought she would never be able to be with a man again.

"I heard you didn't mind when Chibs touched you at the hospital." Rio shot Gemma a hard stare.

"It wasn't like that. He was just looking at my face. He was just concerned is all."

"That's not what Jax saw. He came and asked me if I knew if there was something going on between you two. He thinks something's there."

"Well there isn't. He just really sweet… he cares about me." Rio finished blushing and looking back down again, thinking about the night after the assault and how he had helped her back to her dorm. He hadn't mentioned it to anyone to Rio's knowledge and for that she was grateful.

"It's been a long time since I've seen him care about anyone. He's been through a lot. You two might be good for each other." Gemma smiled seeing Rio's face turn pink.

"Yeah well. Pop's would probably freak and Ope wouldn't want me involved with the club after Donna. It just wouldn't work."

"Why are you so sure that it wouldn't?" Gemma asked with her eyebrows furrowed.

"Because I buried my heart and soul with my fiancé two years ago and I don't believe I'll ever love like that again." Rio snapped at her godmother and covered her face realizing what she had just said.

Gemmas eyes opened wide as she stared at the other woman. Though they had talked while Rio was away she hadn't mentioned that she had a serious boyfriend let alone a fiancé.

"Why didn't you ever mention him? Bring him home to meet the family?" Gemma was livid now. How could Rio keep something so important from the woman who practically raised her.

"It's complicated Gem. I can't talk about it right now, but maybe I will be able to one day. My point is Chibs deserves better. I am not good enough anymore to be with a man like that. Like you said he's been through shit and he shouldn't have to deal with mine. It would be wrong of me to put him in that position." Rio finished hoping that Gemma would just drop it and leave it be, but she knew the queen better than that.

"You see, that right there. What you just said baby, that's how I know you can love someone again. You have grown into such a selfless woman, even better than me. You already love him enough to spare him any pain you would bring."

"I don't lov…" Rio was cut off by Gemma's phone ringing.

"Yeah. Alright I'll be there in a few minutes. I'll bring River with me. Okay calm down I'm coming."

Rio gave Gemma a curious look as she shut her phone.

"Luanne. She needs us down at the studio."

"Why do I have to go?" Rio whined.

"Oh, shut up and get in the car." Gemma laughed and grabbed her purse walking out of the door.

* * *

As they pulled up to the studio Rio saw Clay and Tig pull in close behind them. She jumped out and went to walk inside to see Luanne when she was stopped by Clay and Gemma arguing. She froze as their voices grew louder.

They were yelling at each other and Rio could feel her chest tightening. She could feel the panic attack coming on as Jax ran past her. Suddenly Clay reached for Gemma and grabbed her by the back and Rio turned around. She didn't want to see what was about to happen. She covered her ears like a child would do trying her best to remain calm. She felt a pair of hands slide around her wrist and she tried to yank out of their grasp, but they were too strong, and they pulled her hands away from her ears.

"It's alright lass." Chibs stared down at her and quickly Rio realized that she had let the panic overtake her. The trauma had left her with an immense fear of violence from men and seeing Clay lunge at Gemma had sent her anxiety into overdrive.

"I'm fine…" Rio spoke with a shaky voice. "Really…I just don't like a lot of yelling and stuff…. freaks me out."

Chibs gave her a curious look as he stared down at her. There was much more to this woman then meets the eyes. He could feel her shaking as he held onto her.

"Come on, let's take ya inside with." Chibs let go of her wrists but threw his arm around her shoulders.

Rio felt him and immediately some of her anxiety eased. This man had a way of calming her and making her feel secure and it scared the shit out of her. It was something she didn't want to get used to. It was something that could be taken away so easily.

The inside of the porn studio was just what she had expected. There were half naked girls walking around and the guys were practically drooling at the sight of them.

"Ah now I see why you guys are always so eager to come and help out around here." Rio said giggling and stepping out from under him as she spoke.

She walked onto one of the sets and looked around. There was a desk in what looked like a mock office.

"So, what are we shooting today? " _School of Cock"?_ " Rio couldn't help but laugh at the corny titles that Luann had always come up with.

"I believe this one was called _"Meek Men_ ". It's captivating." Chibs looked at his feet and grinned. "Well I think I better go see what damage is done out there. Ya gonna be alright in here?"

"Yeah I'll go find Gemma." Rio smiled as she saw Tara and Gemma walk through the door.

"See now it's my turn to make sure she's alright." She spoke nodding in their direction.

Chibs looked over at Gemma and frowned. "Yeah ya best go be with her. I'll see ya later love."

As Chibs walked away he glanced over his shoulder to see Rio embracing Gemma. They both had tears in their eyes. He thought it was odd how they practically never left each other's side since the accident. He knew they had always been close, but this was different. It was like they were attached at the hip and now seeing Rio cry along with Gem, it was obvious they knew something he didn't. He knew better than to go interrogate the girls. Gemma would be of no help to him, and he didn't want to scare Rio away.

* * *

"What's going on with me?" Gemma said lighting a cigarette and looking over at Tara as they sat in the office at TM.

"You both are doing great given the circumstances. I don't know what I would have done if I had gone through something like that."

Rio rolled her eyes and huffed.

"You would have run to Jax and cried to him. Wasn't that long ago that you were doing that all the time." Tara stared at Rio and looked back out the window.

"I don't know what your problem is with me. I've done nothing but try to help you both. You don't know what I would've done. I'm sorry this has happened to you, but all that anger you've got built up…it's falling on the wrong person sweetheart." Tara stared back at Rio and glared.

"Damn Gemma…I think you might be rubbing off on this one." Rio spoke taking a drag from her cigarette and holding Tara's glare.

"I need a urine sample from both of you." As she spoke Tara looked down and grabbed two cups from her purse.

Gemma grabbed one of the cups and smirked at the two young women as she went into the bathroom.

The sound of a Harley arriving pulled Tara's attention away from Rio. "You good with that rubbing up on Jax?" Rio spoke from behind the doctor. She recognized the girl as one of porn sluts from Luanne's studio. She smirked when she saw the girl lay a kiss on Jax's lips.

"I trust him."

"It's not him you gotta worry about." Gemma said emerging from the bathroom and glancing out the window.

"You gotta go stake your claim. Let the bitch know that he's yours. If they think he's a free dick they won't back off." Rio said laughing and sitting back down.

"What do you suppose I do? Go hit her?"

"Hit, kick, do whatever you have to." Gemma spoke still staring out at her son.

"Basically, beat the hell out of the skank and make sure you leave a mark. It'll be a warning for the others. You're with the prince now honey. He's like a walking pussy magnet."

"My cat fighting days are over Rio."

"We'll see." Gemma spoke getting up and walking out the door as the rest of the guys pulled in on their bikes.

"You know doc, a little fear goes a long way." Rio smiled at Tara and followed Gemma out.

Opie spotted his sister and waved her over to his bike.

"We have this thing tonight, it's a party at the studio. I was kinda wondering if you could maybe watch the kids? Mary bailed on me."

"Let's see… should I be a good aunt and go sit with the kiddos while their father goes and plays with porn sluts?"

"Forget it." He said rolling his eyes and turning away while Rio quickly grabbed his arm.

"Ope, I'm kidding. Of course, I'll sit with them. I haven't figured out where I'm staying yet so it beats a night in the clubhouse alone."

Opie turned to Rio and smirked. "From what I hear you have a hell of a time at the clubhouse alone…just you and a bottle of whiskey."

"What did he tell you?" Rio asked. She couldn't believe that Chibs had ratted her out to her brother. Opie didn't need to know what she did in her private time.

"Calm down. He just said he saw you drinking alone in the middle of the night. He asked me if you did it often and I told him I hadn't known what you were up to for eight years and I still don't."

Rio let out a heavy sigh. She knew that was a backhanded comment. Of course, Ope hadn't known anything about her and her life in Nevada, but it still felt like he was trying to make her feel guilty. Maybe he was and maybe she deserved it.

"I'll just go grab some stuff from your dorm and I'll head over and relieve Satan of her duties."

"River, please don't fight with her. She's been good to the kids." He called after her as she walked away from him and back towards the clubhouse.

"Yeah whatever." Rio yelled back as she walked through the clubhouse doors.

* * *

Chibs watched Rio walk through the doors and straight back towards the dorms. He got up slowly to follow her back hoping that no one would notice him.

"Where the hell are you going?" Juice asked with a knowing smirk on his face.

"I'm taking a piss! Would you like to come hold it for me?" Chibs snapped at him as he made his way back towards Opes room.

He knocked lightly and opened the door to Rio throwing some stuff in a duffle bag.

"Hey" Rio smiled up at him and continued putting clothes in her bag.

"Where ya going lass?"

"Oh, I'm just gonna watch the kids tonight so Opie can go get his dick sucked. I'd say it's about time after all the bullshit he's been through." Rio laughed zipping up her bag and throwing it over her shoulder.

"Aye. He'll feel like a new man." Chibs coughed let and awkward silence come over the room.

Rio stared at him as he looked everywhere but her eyes. He wanted to say something, but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

"Just man up and tell me." Rio said smiling and walking closer to him.

"I was just thinking about today. The way ya acted with Gemma and Clay fighting…. did someone hurt ya? Were you abused? Is that why ya stayed away for so long?"

Rio felt her breath catch in her throat. He was trying to figure her out and suddenly she felt very uncomfortable.

"I don't think that's any of your business." She spat at him, a bit harsher than she had intended.

"I just want to know what I can do to help ya. I know ya felt it today…when I touched you, when ya saw me ya relaxed. Ya do the same for me."

Rio shook her head and looked away from him as the tears formed in her eyes. She couldn't admit he was right. He didn't need to worry about her problems.

"I was just having a panic attack. You were the first person I saw. That's all. The shit you're talking about only happens in fairytales. I'm not interested in connecting with anyone." She saw him frown and immediately felt like the worlds biggest bitch. "I just can't be with anyone. I hurt people Chibs, everyone around me gets hurt."

He grabbed her hand and gave her a sad smile as he stared down at her. She was as stubborn as Piney and he knew that nothing was going to change her mind in the moment.

"I don't need to be with ya lass. I just want to be here for ya." With that Chibs dropped her hand and left the room.

As he left Rio could feel her hand tingling from where he had touched her. Opening her hand Rio saw a napkin from the bar with a name _Filip._ Under the name he had left his number.

"So smooth." She said shaking her head and shoving it in the pocket of her jeans. She quickly wiped her eyes and walked into the hallway to see Jax leaning against the wall across from her. He was smirking like he knew something she didn't.

"What?" She asked sharply.

He simply raised his hands up and shrugged his shoulders still smirking.

"Whatever…" She spoke turning away.

"He likes you." Rio stopped and turned around to face Jax.

"And? I don't feel the same way. I tried to tell him."

"We all saw him take you away today. The way you two look at each other. Tara saw, I saw, even Tig noticed. You feel the same way darlin'."

With that Jax walked away and back towards the bar leaving Rio feeling confused and anxious.

As she made her way out of through the clubhouse and out of the door, Rio could feel at least one set of eyes on her and she knew better than to turn around.

* * *

Rio walked into Opies house as and saw the kids sitting on the couch watching SpongeBob. Neither one of them noticed her come in, but Mary did.

"Bout time. I'm gonna be late." She spoke grabbing her purse and walking towards the door.

"Oh man and here I thought I was doing you and Ope a favor."

With that Mary slammed the kitchen door and walked into the garage.

Rio knew she shouldn't have said anything, but then again, her mother was a bitch.

"Hey auntie! Kenny said wrapping his arms around her waist. He looked so much like Donna it almost broke her heart to look at him.

"Hey kid. I'm gonna stay with you for a while. What do you think we should do?"

"Can we watch a movie? Grandma has ice cream, but she won't let us eat it…would you?" Ellie spoke up now looking at her from the other side of the room.

"Go get it! That's what us aunts are for. I'll order a pizza! Kenny you pick the movie! Let's go slow pokes!"

"Grandma said we can't have sweets before dinner!" Kenny protested at his sister as she ran towards the fridge.

Rio threw her hands up in the air and looked around dramatically. "Do you see her around here anywhere?"

Kenny smiled and shook his head as he looked around the room.

"Then move it you two!"

* * *

The kids were both asleep on the couch by eleven, so Rio decided to call it a night. She walked into Opies room and looked around. Donna's picture sat on the nightstand. She was young, it was probably from before she had Ellie.

"I'm sorry." Rio said letting her tears hit the wooden frame. She should have been better to Donna. She shouldn't have left when she did. She shouldn't have been so mean to Donna when she first started coming around. There were so many things that Rio wished she could go back and change.

She reached down and pulled the napkin out of her pocket. She rubbed her fingers across the name. He was so rugged and sexy, and Rio knew she could spend every day with him and probably never get bored, but it was too soon. He was too close to home. He was too much like to him. He reminded her so much of Carlos. The leather and whiskey she smelt on Chibs sent her back to the days she spent at the Mayan clubhouse.

She pulled out her phone and punched the number in. All of her will power left her as she hit the send button.

" _Aye?"_ His voice accent was even sexy through the phone.

"It's me. Come to Opies."

" _What's wrong lass?"_

"Nothing…please I just want to see you."

" _I'll be there soon."_

Every part of Rio wanted to smack herself as she slammed her phone shut and ran into the bathroom to hop in the shower.

She knew it could end in chaos. Opie would probably freak out and Piney may try to kill him, but he was the first person who had made her feel anything. He made her feel safe, but he still made her stomach jump when he looked at her.

As Rio got out of the shower she heard a bike pulling up to the house and again her stomach began to dance. She quickly pulled on her shorts and grabbed a white tank top before running as quietly as possible down the hallway to meet him at the door.

He was standing there about to knock when she swung the door open. She quickly put her finger to her lips, gesturing for him to be quiet as she walked back towards Opie's room.

Chibs shut the door to the bedroom behind him and turned to face her. She looked so small next to the king-sized bed. Her hair was wet and hanging all the way down her back. He had never noticed how long it was before.

"What's going on?" He spoke making sure to keep his eyes on her face.

"Nothing…I mean you were right. I did feel it." She spoke looking from her feet to his face.

"What?"

"I felt it. You were right. You make me feel safe. I feel pulled to you. I'm just scared."

Chibs walked towards her and placed his hand on the side of her face. His fingers rubbed the back of her head as he forced her to look up. He bent down and kissed her softly and before they knew it he had lifted her up and her legs were wrapped around his waist.

It was like they both knew exactly what the other wanted as he laid her down on the bed. It was slow and sensual. Rio's body was on fire as his lips moved down her jawline and to her neck. She could barely breath as he pulled her shirt off over her head. He was so gentle as he moved his hand down her stomach and began to tug at her shorts. He was asking permission without bringing his lips away from hers. She thrust her hips up into him letting him know it was okay and he quickly got on his knees and pulled her pants off, but he froze as he looked down at her and immediately she knew what he was looking at.

"Love…who…" Chibs spoke moving his hand gently across the risen scarred skin.

Rio grabbed his hand and pulled it away.

"Please…not tonight." The look in her eyes sent a shiver down his spine, she was strong, but she was broken. He knew for sure now that someone had hurt her. He knew now that he would find out who it was, and he knew that he would kill them for it.


	9. My Love

**Hey Guys! Thank's so much for all of the follows and favorites! I couldn't believe it when I logged back in. I apologize for the long wait! Believe it or not there are some places that don't have internet and my house is one of them! :D Anyway I hope you guys enjoy the chapter! Leave a review and let me know what you think!**

Rio's phone rang again for the second time that morning. Chibs was persistent. She huffed and covered her eyes before finally finding the courage to answer him.

"Hello?" She really wasn't sure what she wanted to say to him.

"Aye, thought ya might be avoiding me."

"No, I'm just… I was asleep."

"Ahh I kept ya up too late last night?"

Rio felt her cheeks flush as she grinned and shook her head.

"No. I'm fine." Rio didn't know why but she felt shy now. Like she had opened herself up too quickly.

"Well we're going on a charity run today."

"Yeah I know. I live at the clubhouse." Rio laughed as she pulled herself up and out of Opie's bed.

"Right well, I was wondering if ya wanted to come see us off." Chibs sounded hopeful and it made Rio feel terrible. She had asked him to leave last night after they had finished, and it clearly had hurt his feelings. He was trying to me patient with her and she knew it.

"I don't know if that's a good idea. Last night was fun. I mean it was amazing, but I don't think it should happen again. At least not…." Rio was cut off by his annoyed voice barking back at her.

"I'm not asking ya to come for that. I was just wanna see that face before we head out."

Immediately Rio felt like an idiot as she stepped out into the living room and walked into the kitchen. The kids were still asleep, so she figured she would make them breakfast before they woke.

"Oh okay. Yeah, I was gonna go to see Ope anyway, so I'll be there."

"Who's that?"

"Jesus Christ!" Rio screamed as she spun around and saw Opie standing behind her.

Quickly she hung up the phone and stared at her brother.

"How are you so big but so sneaky?"

"It's a gift. Who were you talking to?"

"Gemma. She wants me to help around TM and go see the guys off. She was calling to make sure I showed." Rio averted her eyes from her brother and opened the fridge to start the eggs.

"I don't know if I like you hanging around there. Tig is handsy as hell with you." Opie said sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Wrong one Ope." She thought to herself, but she just shook her head.

"I can take care of myself with Tig. I grew up with him. I know what he sticks it in…I'd be afraid of going there."

Opie just nodded. "Yeah well just be careful. We got enough shit going on, don't need none of our family shit causing anymore problems."

"What's going on Ope?"

"Club shit…Clay and Jax. Seems like a pull for power. I don't know." Rio just nodded back at him knowing that was where they needed to leave it.

"You want some eggs before the trip?"

"Sure. Mary should be here for the kids soon, so you can head to TM whenever you need to."

Rio smiled and continued cooking the scrambled eggs. She was sure Opie didn't suspect anything, but the thought of him finding out scared the hell out of her.

* * *

When Rio pulled up to TM her eyes immediately found him. He was sitting on the picnic table in just a wife beater and jeans. He had sunglasses on, so she couldn't tell where he was looking, but she was almost sure his eyes were on her car.

She pulled into a parking spot and couldn't bring herself to get out. Anxiety was pulsing through her chest, so she stared down at her palms and tried to calm her breathing.

"Calm the hell down." She spoke aloud to herself trying to snap out of it. What was it? Was it the fear of falling for him? Was it the fear of her family finding out and the drama that would follow? Or was it just the simple fact that he was sitting behind her and she didn't have the slightest idea what she really wanted.

A knock on her window made her jump and she looked up to see Gemma staring down at her.

Quickly Rio undid her seatbelt and opened the door.

"You know you could knock a little softer, so you don't scare the shit out me." Rio spoke slamming the car door shut.

"You've been in there for 5 minutes and didn't get out. Chibs got worried asked me to go check on you."

"Of course, he did." Rio rolled her eyes. She couldn't just have five minutes to have an anxiety attack without him, Opie or Gemma checking on her. She wasn't used to people paying that much attention to her anymore.

Gemma looked over at the Scott and back to Rio.

"There something I should know?"

"No. He's just…he cares about me. It's annoying."

"Well we all care about you. Do we annoy you to?" Gemma smiled as she turned away to walk towards the clubhouse, not bothering to wait for Rio's answer.

"Sometimes." Rio mumbled to herself as she followed.

She walked past him, and she could feel his gaze follow her into the clubhouse. She was giving him the cold shoulder, but she didn't know what else to do. Gemma and Jax were already onto her so she was afraid of someone else getting the wrong idea, or the right idea.

As she walked into the clubhouse she saw her father sitting next to Tig.

"Hey Pops." She said walking up to him and giving him a hug. They still weren't as close as they had been, but they were both working on it.

"Hey…where's your brother?"

"He should be here soon. Stopped by the house before the guy's head out."

Piney grunted in response and Rio took it as her que to leave.

She headed back to the dorm and collapsed on her bed.

A small knock came at her door and she groaned.

"All I wanted was five minutes Gem." She called out as she got up and walked to the door.

As soon as she opened it she regretted it. He walked in past her and shut the door behind them.

* * *

Opie parked his bike and walked directly into the TM office behind Gemma. He closed the door behind him and Gemma turned quickly, startled.

"Everything okay Ope?"

"Yeah…I mean not really. I know you asked Rio to help around TM. I heard her on the phone this morning."

Gemma eyed him curiously. She knew damn well she had not spoken to River this morning. Now she knew there was something going on.

"Yeah and?" She lied. She was going to find out more before she went and worried Ope about his sister.

"Well…I just don't want her around here too much. I want to help her get her own apartment. I want her to start her life. She's not stable…and we have so much shit going on. Chibs told me he's caught her sneaking liquor into the dorm. Found her drunk on the floor of the bar one night. I just don't think we are good for her. I don't want her to go through what Donna did."

"She won't. I agree that she needs to get away from the clubhouse and find an apartment, but she doesn't need to be away from us. You're right she isn't stable. She needs us. We can't let her run away again."

Opie nodded knowing that Gemma was right.

"Will you just keep an eye on her while I'm gone. I don't want her doing anything she'll regret in the morning just because she's hammered."

Gemma nodded at Opie as he turned to walk out of the office. She knew that Rio was struggling, but she was going to find out if Rio was finding comfort in the old Scott.

* * *

"Chibs!" Rio hissed as quietly as she could. "What are you doing? What if someone see's you?"

"Is that really it? Ya don't want people to know? Or are ya just afraid of the way I made ya feel last night?" He walked into her and she backed away from him.

"No. Opie almost caught me talking to you this morning. Jax saw you walk out of here yesterday and Gemma is totally onto us. Ope made it clear that he didn't want me fraternizing with his club. You know I have to respect that."

"Aye. You should, but you haven't." He walked closer to her again this time reaching out for her hand.

"When I get back from this run. I want to take ya on a date. I'll even ask Piney and Ope if ya want me to."

Rio shook her head and yanked her hand from him.

"I'm not ready."

"Ya were last night."

Rio turned to him and glared. She knew what she had to do, and it hurt, but it would ultimately mean protecting her brother. It would mean protecting all the club members…even if it tore her apart.

"No. I wasn't ready for this clingy bullshit. We fucked. I asked you to leave when we were done. I didn't expect you to call. I didn't expect you to want more than a lay. You don't know me. I don't date. I fuck then it's over. You weren't the first guy I kicked out of my bed and you won't be the last."

She could feel herself shaking as she watched the hurt in his eyes. She was doing this to him just like she knew she would but hoped she wouldn't have to.

He stared down at her, his eyes dark with anger. She had never seen him like that and it chilled her.

"Ya know it wasn't just a fuck." He stepped close to her. "But I'm not going to play these mind games with Ya. Ya figure this shit out… I ain't gonna be here to help ya…crazy bitch."

With that he turned and stormed out of the dorm slamming the door behind him.

Rio screamed as she hurled the lamp from her bedside table into the wall across the room. She hated herself. She hated him. He was right, again and she needed a drink.

* * *

The guys would be back from the run today. There hadn't been a minute of the day that Rio didn't spend thinking about him. Thinking about the club and what they were doing or thinking back to the night of the assault.

The whole time they were gone she struggled with her head and her heart. Gemma had questioned her, but she stood firm that there was nothing going on between them. She didn't want anyone to know what was going on, but when she heard the bikes pull up and Jax marched into her dorm she knew that something was off.

"Jesus Jax…what is going on?"

He looked down. His eyes had anger in them. It wasn't a look she was used to getting from him.

"You want to tell my why Chibs pulled some reckless shit, almost got himself killed?"

Rio looked at him dumbfounded. What had Chibs done that had been so bad? And why did Jax think it was on Rio to know why?

"I don't know why Chibs does anything."

"Oh, don't play this bullshit with me. Bobby saw him storm out of here yesterday morning before we left. He was in your dorm, left pissed off, then almost got himself shot. That's not him. He is always calm, follows my lead, but now he's taking shit into his own hands. Not to mention he was an asshole the entire time."

Rio looked away from Jax and stood up off the bed.

"We had a thing. I ended it. It was just a fling and he thought it was more."

"Opie knows?"

Rio spun around to look at him again.

"Do you think I would be sitting here if he did? He would probably kill both of us."

Jax smirked and shook his head.

"You two are going to drive me nuts before I ever get the gavel."

Rio rolled her eyes and went to walk past him, but Jax grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"He cares about you. You hurt him. I expect you to make that right."

She nodded at him and walked out of the dorm. He was telling her what to do like she was a goddamn old lady, but she knew he was right. Chibs couldn't be running around trying to get himself killed. It would put the whole club at risk, including her brother.

She walked out into the clubhouse and saw the Scott sitting on the couch with a croweater in his lap. A flash of jealousy came over her, but she quickly pushed it away. She had no right to be jealous after the way she had treated him.

"Hey, can I talk to you?" Rio walked up and the croweater gave her a dirty look. "Don't worry princess. You can have him back as soon as I'm done."

As the girl stood to walk towards the bar Chibs stood up and huffed. He wasn't in the mood for this back and forth shit again. He had a shitty day no thanks to her.

Rio nodded towards the dorms and walked back, hoping he was following her but too scared to turn around and check. The door closed behind her she looked up to see him standing there. He towered over her and she felt so small in his presence.

"I'm sorry. Jax told me what happened."

"Not on ya. I can make my own shit decisions. That all?" He went to walk back towards the door and Rio grabbed his hand. His skin felt like fire against hers.

"No… I mean I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry I hurt you."

"Don't worry about me. I'm a grown man, not some little boy who wants to play games. Ya made it clear what ya wanted and now I gotta accept it."

Rio felt broken at the defeat in his voice. She did want him. She wanted him so badly, but she couldn't get close to him and risk losing her family or hurting the club.

"Filip…. I did want you to stay that night. I just know it won't work. I told you before that the people who love me get hurt."

"Or they hurt ya. I saw that scar."

"He didn't do that to me. He would have died before he let someone hurt me. He did die because someone hurt me."

Chibs looked at her confused. He had no idea who she was talking about.

"I was engaged. I never told anyone. He was killed… because of me." Rio started crying and he instinctively pulled her into him.

She fell into his chest and let her tears fall.

"I get people hurt." She mumbled looking up at him.

As he stared down at her glassy eyes he knew that it wasn't over. He knew that he couldn't just walk away from her. He couldn't let her walk away from him. He would restore her somehow.

"Ya don't hurt people. Other people hurt ya."

Rio smiled and shook her head as she pulled away from him.

"You are too kind to me."

"Lass…ya know that since the moment ya stepped onto this lot there has been something between us. I want to see where it goes."

"I don't think it's a good idea."

"Ya don't have to think just feel."

With that his lips crashed against hers and he pushed her down on the bed. His hands ran up her body and cupped her breasts. He was hungrier this time, and so was she. She pushed his cut off of his shoulders and began pulling on his belt.

She was trying her best not to think about what might happen after this. She tried not to think about Carlos or her family. He kissed her roughly forcing his tongue down her throat as he pulled her jeans off. She tensed as he ripped at her pants, the familiar feeling sending her back into her trauma.

"Stop." She said grabbing his hands.

Chibs stared down at her. There was fear in her eyes.

"I'm sorry." He spoke softly and laid a kiss on her head.

"I want you, but right now I need you to be gentle. I need you."

Chibs kissed her softly and began to caress her again. He didn't want to scare her away, so he stood up and removed her pants and panties slowly.

"You are beautiful Rio."

She blushed as she watched him remove his clothes and climb back on top of her.

He entered her slowly and buried his face in her neck as she let out a small whimper.

"Where's Rio?" Opie asked Jax as he walked into the clubhouse. He had been calling her phone for the last hour, but she hadn't heard from her.

"Back in the dorms I think." Jax knew that Opie would catch Chibs and Rio in the room together, but it was something that had to be done. Besides with Opie putting all his focus on Clay he was hoping it would be a distraction.

Opie nodded and walked back towards the dorms. He knocked on the door loudly.

"Rio you in there?"

Rio was laying with her head on Chibs chest drawing circles on his stomach with her fingers when Opie banged on the door.

"Shit." She said grabbing her clothes off the floor.

"Calm down." He tried to comfort her as he reached for his clothes, but it was two late. Opie opened the door to see his sister naked with one of his brothers.

"What the fuck!?" He ran at Chibs as Rio screamed for him to stop.

She quickly pulled her pants on and ran to try to get her brother off Chibs. Soon the entire club was in the room yanking the two apart.

"Knock it off!" Clay bellowed as he walked in behind them. "What the hell is going on here?"

"Scottish prick is bedding my sister! Right in my goddamn dorm! Right under my fucking nose."

Clay looked between the three of them and Rio found herself ducking behind Juice. She was insanely embarrassed.

"Jax call Piney. Chibs and Opie chapel now."

Chibs looked over at her with pity in his eyes. She knew that something bad was going to happen and she was right. He hadn't expected Opie to become so protective over her. He grabbed her hand and kissed her forehead as he walked by.

"It'll be alright my love."

With that he followed Opie out of the room. Rio was stunned as she stood there in her bra and unbuttoned jeans.

"My love."


	10. The People I Love Get Hurt

**Hi guys! I want to warn you that there is a violent sexual assault in this chapter so if this is a trigger for you please do not read it. Thank you to everyone who followed/Favorited! It really makes me happy to see people enjoying the story. Please leave a review or a comment and let me know what you are thinking! If anyone has any suggestions I am always open to consider them!**

 **I hope you all enjoy...**

"You two sit down." Clay snapped as he followed Opie and Chibs into the chapel.

"Now what the hell is going on?"

"I don't know. Why don't you ask the bastard fucking my sister?" Opie spat staring at Chibs from across the table.

Chibs rolled his eyes and sat back in his chair.

"We aren't just fucking. She…we've been talking."

"You don't even know her! She just fucking got here." Opie raised his voice and sat forward on the table.

"Enough!" Clay yelled and slammed his hand on the table.

"We got enough shit hitting the fan right now I don't need you two down each other's throats. All this over a pussy. It really does rule us all doesn't it?" Clay laughed and leaned back in his chair.

"That's my sister not some piece of ass." Opie argued, aggravated that Clay would refer to his sister in such a way. She was more than that and even though they had their own issues he had always wanted to protect her. No matter what was happening River had always tried to protect him. She was fearless in the face of their parents. He owed her so much.

"Listen Ope, she has always caused problems for us with the guys she's brought around. She was fifteen and hanging out with thirty-year-old men. You and your dad almost went to fucking prison because of her. Maybe you should be happy she is finally with someone you trust. Someone you love." Clay finished looking between the two.

This was the first Chibs had really heard about how Rio was as a teenager. He had heard some things about her being a pain in the ass and getting into trouble, but never about her fucking with grown men. He knew that her issues probably began in her childhood. She was blaming herself for everything she had put everyone through, but no one bothered asking her what she was going through.

"I can't trust him. He didn't even bother coming to me before he fucked her."

"Aye and that was wrong of me! But what would ya have said? I have a feeling I would have got hit either way." Chibs said staring at Opie. He hoped that he would understand.

"Probably." He looked back at Clay ignoring the intense stare Chibs was giving him.

"Alright. So, what are we gonna do here boys? How are we going to settle this?"

Both men looked back at each other but said nothing.

"Chibs are you willing to give her up so that Opie can have some piece of mind?"

"Nah. I'm not going to let her get hurt Ope. I'm not going to hurt her."

"Opie are you willing to let him be with River?"

Opie looked at Chibs again. Chibs wasn't a bad guy, but this life had a way of ruining a man. There was a time where he himself had been a good husband. It got him nowhere and it got his wife killed.

"Sorry brother. I can't."

Chibs let his face fall in his hands as he groaned.

"I'm not going to stop Opie. I can't. I think I might love her."

Opie couldn't believe what he was hearing. There was no way that in such a short amount of time Chibs had fallen in love with his sister.

"She knows you love her?"

"No, but brother I promise you I will spend the rest of my life showing her I do." Chibs finished and hoped that it would work. It was crazy to him that he was already talking about love, but he knew he couldn't be without her.

"Jesus what is this a mid-day soap opera?" Clay spoke breaking both the men from their thoughts. "This ain't like you Chibby. Is everything okay? You got a fever?"

Opie knew Clay was right. Chibs vowed to never settle down after what happened with Fiona. He was always right up there with Tig on the amount of croweaters he took back to the dorms every night. Opie never thought that he would ever see his brother find another woman.

"Okay. You love her…let's see. Ring. Five minutes."

* * *

Rio sat at the bar with tears streaming down her face. It wasn't fair that she hadn't told Opie and that she had let it go so far with Chibs. It wasn't fair to either one of them.

Gemma was rubbing her back as she whimpered. She had messed up again and this time she could lose her brother and Chibs all in one day.

"It's gonna be okay sweetheart."

"How Gem? How is it going to be okay? I betrayed him again… and Chibs I know he cares about me, but he won't fight for me like that. He shouldn't have to."

"Baby that's what makes him different. He will. I promise you. You are worthy of his love…why don't you know that."

Rio gave Gemma a knowing look. "Do you Gem? Do you think you are worthy of love?"

As soon as she spoke the chapel doors opened and Opie stormed outside.

Chibs walked over to her and Gemma stepped away to give them some privacy.

She stood up and he pulled her into him. It was odd that he was giving her such a public display of affection.

"Don't cry lass. Everything is going to be okay."

"What happened? Where is Opie going?" She asked stepping back and looking around him as the guys piled outside.

"Don't worry. He's fine. I want ya to stay in here until I come back to get ya." Rio looked up at him confused.

"Why what's going on?"

Chibs smiled and shook his head. "Ya are a curious little woman ya know that? Do what I told ya. Drink a beer and relax I'll be back."

"I don't have to listen to you Chibs. I am not your old lady."

"Keep that attitude up and ya never will be. I gotta go. Stay here."

Rio was opened her mouth to protest again but he cut her off.

"Gem would ya please make sure this little lady doesn't follow me out?"

Gemma looked up and smirked. "Sure, I'll watch her. She won't leave my sight."

With that Chibs kissed the top of Rio's head and walked out the door.

"What the fuck is going on?" She asked her godmother desperate for some answers.

"Just give it a minute…"

"What?"

"Just shut up and wait till we hear the cheers."

Like clockwork the outside exploded in hoots and hollers.

Suddenly Rio realized what was going on and her and Gemma both marched outside.

Opie was pummeling Chibs in the ring and Rio began to yell, but she was drowned out by the screams of the people around her. Gemma grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"They need to do this. You need to see this. Watch how far both are willing to go for you. Understand what they would do for you."

Rio looked back as Chibs bounced back from the ropes and gave Opie a hard-left hook. It sent her brother falling back into the corner, but as quickly as he fell he was back on his feet running at Chibs.

Every time one of them took a hit Rio cringed. She started to feel tears as she looked at Chibs bloody face.

Jax turned from the fight and saw Rio in tears next to his mother.

"Ahhh River Winston…you've been here for what? A few months? You already got Opie fighting his brothers." He joked as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"I don't want this. Can you make them stop? Please Jax?" Rio begged.

"Just give them a minute. They need this."

"Yeah that's what everyone keeps telling me. Opie is going to kill him."

"Oh no don't let Chibs fool you. He can scrap to. Ope's just got more power behind his punches."

As if Jax knew what was going to happen Chibs hit her brother with a combo and sent him down to the mat.

"Call it!" Clay shouted, and Rio watched as Tig and Happy jumped into the ring to push the two apart.

Chib's put his hand down to offer Ope a hand up. Rio held her breath as she waited and prayed that Opie would take his hand.

It was as if everyone was waiting for the same thing. Even the croweaters had stopped talking to watch the exchange take place in the ring.

Finally, after what felt like forever her younger brother reached up and placed his hand in Chibs. He pulled him up and the two embraced, slapping each other's backs and exchanging words.

Rio felt a wave of relief come over her. The secret was out, and her brother wasn't completely upset. She was sure that they probably did need it, but it didn't make it any easier for her to watch.

They both got out of the ring and Rio watched as Chibs took off his shirt to wipe the blood from his lips. He looked up and saw her and immediately she felt it. It was overwhelming. It was like a million waves hit her at one time and suddenly she was so certain that she was going to be his.

Chibs stared over at her and smiled. Her cheeks were red which meant she had probably cried while she watched them fight, but now she was smiling back at him. It was a smile like he had never seen. Her eyes lit up. She looked at him like there was nobody else in the world. He couldn't stop himself as he marched towards her and wrapped her around him.

Rio giggled as her legs enclosed him and she kissed him. She kissed him in front of everybody in the club. She kissed him in front of Opie and Piney. No one was screaming at them as they kissed. No one was trying to stop them. The boys were hollering for them. She could barely hear them as she focused all her attention on their kiss.

"Alright! That's enough you two. I'll never be ready to see all that." Opie hollered as he put his shirt back on and made his way into the clubhouse.

"Let's have a party!" Tig yelled as he walked up and slapped Chibs on the shoulder.

He gently let Rio down and smiled at his brother.

"And what are we partying for?" Chibs asked laughing.

"Because we are all really excited and surprised that you can still get it up!"

Rio busted out with a loud laugh and Chibs shot her a look. "Oh, shut up ya know I have no problems with that."

"I never said you did."

"I thought I told ya to stay inside."

"I don't listen to anybody. You should already know that."

"Aye…I'm learning." With that he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and led her inside the clubhouse.

* * *

They laid in bed, their naked bodies wrapped around each other.

"Clay said some stuff today. Kind of surprised me."

Rio tensed around him. Of course, Clay would bring up her past. He never really cared for her. She had always been closer to John. When he died a part of her died with him. He had raised her like she was his own and when Piney failed he would step up and help his goddaughter.

"What did he say?"

"Nothing too serious. He said ya dated a man over twice ya age when ya were fifteen and that ya Da and Ope almost went to jail over it."

Rio sat up and looked down at him.

"I dated a lot of people when I was young. I always wanted out of this life and there happened to be this one guy who could offer me everything. I thought I was in love with him, but I wasn't. He was thirty-five and I was sixteen not fifteen by the way. He was a doctor who liked young girls and he promised me he would leave his wife. She got pregnant and I found out he was going to stay so I blew his life up. They overreacted and freaked out and he almost had them arrested until Unser got there and talked him out of it."

"I wouldn't call that overeating. My daughter is that age now. I would kill a bastard if he touched her. Preying on young girls like that."

"You have a daughter?" Rio looked down at him curious.

Chibs realized they had never had this conversation. He rarely ever talked about his past. There was so much pain that it made it hard to think back to it.

"Aye Kerrianne. She's sixteen now. Beautiful girl but she lives in Ireland. Haven't seen her since I left all those years ago."

"Why don't you go back and see her? No little girl should be without her dad. Even though mine wasn't great, I was still grateful that he was there."

"I wish I could, but I can't."

"Why?"

"Now that sweet girl is a story for another day. Lay down, let me hold ya."

* * *

Rio let her head fall on his chest and closed her eyes. She had so many questions, but she wanted to enjoy this night and worry about it later.

"Hey Gem." Rio spoke walking out into the clubhouse.

"Morning, you want some coffee?"

Rio nodded in response and sat down at the bar.

"Have a good night?" Gemma asked as she handed her a cup of black coffee.

"Yeah it was good. He's so sweet."

"Hm. I believe I said something like that before."

"Yeah I got it you were right. Is that what you want to hear?"

"That's all I've ever wanted."

"It's weird. Like I fought it so hard, but it just feels natural to me. I don't know. Like I could finally see a future in Charming. That's something I never thought I would say."

Rio couldn't remember a time that she hadn't planned on leaving Charming. Though she loved her family it wasn't where she thought she needed to be. This life was a cycle of violence and it scared her. As she sat in the clubhouse this morning thinking about the man laying asleep in her bed, she was no longer scared of being here. She knew she belonged here.

"Listen go get dressed. Tara and I are going out to do some shopping and you're coming with us." Gemma stared at her waiting for Rio to move.

"Do I have to? You know we don't get along that well."

"You gotta get over your issues with the doc. She means well." Germma spoke in her usual motherly tone.

"What about you mom? You over all those issues you have with her?"

Gemma smirked.

"Go get dressed you bitch."

Rio laughed and drug herself off the barstool to go get and back towards the dorm.

Chibs was still asleep when she walked into the dorm. He was laying on his side facing the bathroom, so she took in the sight of his bare back. He was so handsome and fierce looking, but when he slept he looked so at peace.

Rio pulled on a pair of jeans and a flannel shirt when she heard him stirring.

"Aye." He spoke as he rolled over and looked at her.

"Morning…" She felt those butterflies that come with a new relationship. It felt natural, but everything was still new. This was the first time she had spent the night with him. The first time she had seen what he looks like in the morning. They had so much to discover about each other.

"Um…Gemma and I are going to go do some shopping. I'll be back later." Rio turned towards the door to leave when he laughed.

"So ya just gonna leave like that?" She turned to see Chibs smiling at her.

"I just…"

"Not even a kiss. Nothing…"

Rio giggled and walked over to him. As she leaned in to kiss him he pulled her down onto him.

"Tonight, I'm gonna take ya out. We can get away from all of this shit."

"I'd like that."

"Good." He laid a quick kiss on her lips. "Now go I'll be here when ya get back."

Rio nodded and stood up to walk away when he slapped her on the ass.

"Watch it old man."

"Oh, I do…I always watch it."

* * *

Rio walked through the aisle pushing a shopping cart while Gemma and Tara talked. She was really confused on why Gemma had insisted that she come. She had nothing in common with Tara. They had never been friends so why did they need to be now.

"So, you and Chibs?" Tara's voice brought her back to reality.

"Yeah. It's new… sort of just feeling things out." Rio responded trying to play it off.

"You guys would be good for each other. I never saw you with someone from the club though. You always hated it here. I didn't think you would ever settle down in Charming."

"Funny I thought you were going to settle down until you ran away and left Jax." Rio knew it was unnecessary for her to say that, but she was offended by what Tara was saying.

"I didn't mean it in a bad way. I understand why you wanted to leave."

Rio just stayed silent and continued towards the check out behind the two other women. It bothered her that Tara thought she knew anything about her life. In truth Tara had been around when Rio was a pain in the ass teenager. She knew more than most people about exactly how bad Rio used to be.

All three women walked out towards Gemma's SUV to unload the groceries. Rio bent down in the trunk to start putting stuff in when she heard Tara scream Gemma's name.

Rio quickly dropped the things she had in her hands and ran around the car to see Gemma taking off down the sidewalk with Tara chasing behind her.

"What the fuck!"

She broke out into a run to catch the other two women, still unaware of what was happening.

"What is going on?" Rio asked as Tara placed her had on Gemma's shoulder and was met with a hard elbow to the face.

"What the fuck Gem?" Rio yelled grabbing Tara to look at her face, which was now covered in blood.

"Shit I'm sorry…it was an accident. I'm sorry."

"We should get her the hospital. What the hell were you chasing?"

"No one…I was just. I thought I saw somebody." Gemma knew she couldn't tell Rio that she had seen the blonde from that night. She was finally happy with Chibs and Gemma couldn't bring herself to ruin it for her. She couldn't let Rio live in the constant state of fear.

"Alright let's just get her to the hospital."

* * *

Rio had left the hospital after Jax came to find Tara. She wanted to go lay down and relax since the last few days had been filled with so much drama. When she pulled up to the clubhouse the only one she saw was Juice.

"Hey Juicy where's everyone at?"

"I don't know where Chibs is if that's what your asking."

Rio smiled. "No, I meant like everyone. It's dead here."

"Everyone's doing something for the club today. There's been a lot of shit going down lately."

Rio nodded her head and leaned in to kiss his cheek.

"Alright. Well if anyone is looking for me I'm gonna go shut off my phone and knock the hell out. It was a long night…"

"Chibs isn't letting you get any rest?" Juice gave her a mischievous smile.

"Shut up!" Rio said punching him in the arm and walking into the clubhouse.

* * *

Rio heard the door to her dorm open and she sat up quickly, grabbing her gun from underneath her pillow. She pointed it at the door as Chibs walked through.

"Easy lass it's just me."

Rio felt herself let out the breath that she had been holding.

He walked over to her and saw that she was drenched in sweat.

"What is going on?"

She looked around putting her gun back down on the table.

"It was just a nightmare. I'm sorry I didn't mean to point the gun at you."

"What was it about?"

"I don't want to talk about it. It was just a dream."

"Ya can tell me anything. I won't judge ya."

"I know it was just about the night my fiancé died. It comes up sometimes. It was violent."

Rio looked away and he knew that was all she was going to say.

* * *

 ** _Two years earlier…_**

 _Rio walked through the kitchen with a huge smile on her face. She couldn't wait till Carlos got home so she could give him the news. She stared down at the positive pregnancy test. He was going to make such a great father._

 _The sound of a bike made her stomach jump and she started racing to hide the test. She wanted to have dinner and surprise him with it for desert._

 _The back door slammed, and Rio heard the familiar sound of boots hitting the tile._

 _"Mi amor!" She squealed as she came around the corner to embrace him, but it wasn't him._

 _"Roberto what are you doing here?" She stared at the Mayan and he grinned back at her._

 _"Carlos sent me over here to tell you he wouldn't be home for a bit. Wanted me to come and make sure you were okay."_

 _Rio could smell the alcohol on his breath. Carlos would have told her if Roberto was coming over. He would have called if he was going to be late. Something was wrong._

 _"Oh okay. You don't have to worry about me. I'll be fine. I'll just call Carlos and let him know." As she picked up her phone off the counter Roberto rushed her and grabbed her wrists._

 _"You aren't calling anyone."_

 _"What are you doing?"_

 _"I'm making him pay."_

 _Roberto forced his hand over Rio's mouth as she began to scream._

 _She kicked and thrashed as much as she could as he drug her into the bedroom. He threw her onto the bed and punched her in the face over and over until she stopped screaming. She was seeing double as she looked up at the man Carlos called a brother._

 _"Why are you doing this?" She mumbled to him, barely able to speak as blood poured out of her mouth._

 _"Your old man decided to rat me out. Get me excommunicated. He took everything from me."_

 _Rio had no idea what he was talking about. Carlos would never try to hurt someone unless they deserved it._

 _"He. He loves you." She spoke coughing up more blood._

 _Roberto slapped her across the face._

 _"Shut up bitch! You think you know him, but you don't! He was my brother and he betrayed me!"_

 _Rio could feel herself dazing in and out of consciousness as he spoke._

 _"There is nothing he loves more than the club…except you. He loves you. I'm going to take you…then I'm going to kill you."_

 _Rio tried with all her strength to push him off, but he was too strong. He ripped her pants down and began to undue his own._

 _"Please don't. Roberto please… I'm pregnant." She sobbed as she tried to kick him off. For a moment she thought she saw some sort of compassion in his eyes, but within seconds it was gone._

 _He laid on top of her and began his assault. Rio screamed out and he backhanded her before putting his hand over her mouth. Minutes ticked on and it felt like he would never stop when she heard him._

 _"Mi Amor!"_

 _It was like his voice gave her the strength she needed, and she began to wrestle with Roberto as he pulled himself out of her and tried to run._

 _"CARLOS!" She screamed as loud as she could her voice giving out._

 _"Babe?" He yelled as he ran in the room and saw Roberto standing over his fiancé with a gun pointed at him._

 _"Baby?" He yelled again looking down at Rio. She was beaten all to hell and she wasn't responding._

 _"What did you do?!" He stared at Roberto with fire in his eyes. He was going to rip his fucking heart out of his chest._

 _"Don't come any closer or I will shoot her." He spoke as he pulled Rio up by her hair and used her as a shield from Carlos._

 _Carlos let out a growl as he stared at Rio. Her eyes were barely open, but he could still see how blue they were. He loved staring into them before she fell asleep every night._

 _"What do you want?" He asked pleadingly._

 _"Go." Roberto gestured towards the door and Carlos backed out slowly down the hall and into the kitchen._

 _"Sit down." He commanded but Carlos just stared at him his rage was building._

 _Roberto slammed the barrel of the gun to Rio's temple and she cried out. Quickly Carlos sat down, but his eyes never left Roberto._

 _"Let her go." He spoke lowly, trying to give Roberto the chance to run. He would still kill him, but at least he would be away from Rio._

 _"You know you have it all? You are on your way to becoming VP. I've been here longer, but no Marcus likes you, trusts you."_

 _"I didn't try to take that from you brother. You fucked up."_

 _"Shut the fuck up!" He pushed the gun harder into her head._

 _"She has nothing to do with this. Please."_

 _Rio stared at Carlos, a mix of tears and blood covered her face._

 _"Did she already tell you she was pregnant?" Roberto asked and immediately Carlos looked at Rio who closed her eyes and cried out again. He had no idea that they were pregnant. They had been trying for a year and finally it had happened. Now he was threatening Rio and their unborn child._

 _"No… please stop."_

 _"I'm taking everything from you. She's what you love most in the world isn't she?"_

 _Carlos just stared back at him. He couldn't wait to get his hands around his neck. He was going to watch the life leave Roberto's eyes._

 _"I know why you settled down with her now. I didn't understand at first, but she does have a tight little pussy."_

 _That was what it took to send Carlos over the edge. He lunged forward and tackled Roberto to the floor as the gun went off._

 _Rio screamed as Carlos body fell limp. His blood began staining the white tile._

 _"No! No! No! Baby…" She pulled his face into her lap and looked into his dark brown eyes. "Don't leave us."_

 _Roberto stood in shock above them watching as his brother died in front of him._

 _"Mi Amor…please…no." Rio felt as Carlos lifted his hand and pressed it against her cheek. He stared back at her for a moment before his eyes turned black. Rio screamed realizing that he was gone. She looked up at Roberto and before she knew it she was lunging at him. She didn't care if she died in that moment. She no longer had a reason to live._

 _The gun sounded again, but this time it was Rio who fell. She grabbed her stomach and blood began to run through her fingers. She looked back up and Roberto but quickly fell to the ground next to Carlos. His lifeless eyes staring straight back at her. She swore she could hear his voice as she started to slip away._

 _"Fight Mi Amor. Fight for him."_

 _Roberto fled out of the back door as he heard another bike pull up to the front of the house._

 _Marcus Alvarez walked through the front door like he lived in the house, he practically did. Rio had spent many nights cooking and taking care of the club. Carlos's house was like a second home to Marcus._

 _"Loso!" Marcus yelled as he walked through the living room. He quickly drew his gun when he noticed the blood staining the carpet as it pooled on the kitchen floor._

 _"Rio?" He called again as he rounded the corner and saw the two lying on the floor. There was so much blood. He dropped to his knees and checked Carlos pulse, nothing._

 _He could feel the tears falling as he moved to check Rio. She had a pulse, but it was faint. Yanking out his phone he called 911 to report the shooting. He pulled Rio's head into his lap and pushed her hair out of her face._

 _"Rio look at me…stay with me…"_

 _Rio could faintly here the sound of Marcus's voice, but he seemed like he was miles away and suddenly she heard nothing._

* * *

 **Present Day**

Rio jumped out of the shower and pulled on some jean shorts and a white tank top. She had to clean up after the nightmare she had. It wasn't like it was the first time she had experienced it, but it still shook her up every time.

She walked out to the picnic tables and waited for the guys to get out of church. Chibs had seemed pretty stressed out about it before he went in, but he hadn't explained what was going on. In truth she wasn't sure if she wanted to know.

The clubhouse door flew open and the guys made their way outside. Chibs lit a cigarette and sat down pulling Rio onto his lap. Everyone looked upset as they all made their way out.

"Everything okay?" Rio asked him quietly.

"Tough vote…"

She knew she would need to leave it at that for now. She might try to get more out of him later, but now wasn't the time or place to interrogate him.

Clay and Gemma walked out of the clubhouse and Jax and Tara sat together on the picnic tables. Rio looked around and smiled at how perfect everything was right at this moment. Club shit aside everyone looked happy.

"Work never stops." Chibs said as he gestured over to a van on the tow truck.

Rio smiled and stood up off his lap.

"Go take care of it so we can go on that date you promised me."

He smiled and kissed her, squeezing her ass while he did.

Rio giggled and pushed him away. "You better be buying me dinner first."

Chibs smirked at her and walked out towards the garage.

Jax smiled up at Rio from the table. "I knew you would make him happy."

"He makes me happy."

A loud blast grabbed Rio's attention and she saw him flying.

"CHIBS!" Jax screamed but Rio said nothing. She ran as fast as she could and fell on her knees next to him.

"Please god no!" She saw the blood running from the back of his head and it triggered her. She screamed so loud her lungs gave out. She felt someone pull her away and she watched as Tara began to work on him.

She was crying now, screaming and crying and praying to a god she didn't believe in.

"River! You need to calm down!"

She realized now that it was her brother who was holding her, and she fell into him.

"Help him!"

"Tara is trying… it's going to be okay."

Rio heard what her brother was saying, but she didn't believe him. How was anything ever going to be okay?

"The people I love get hurt." She said as she stared at her boyfriend as the blood pooled around his head.

Opie looked at her confused. "What are you talking about?"

Rio's eyes never left Chibs, but her mind was distant as she responded.

"The people I love get hurt."


	11. I'm His Wife

Rio sat in the waiting room of the hospital waiting for Tara to appear and tell her what was going on. The doctor had volunteered to drive her up and for that she was grateful. Everyone else seemed more concerned with covering their own asses rather than worrying about Chibs.

As she waited she thought about all the possible people who could be trying to hurt them. Why would they try to blow up SAMCRO? She thought back to the night of the assault with the skin heads. It had to be them. They were trying to hurt the club...they did hurt the club.

Tara walked up, and Rio quickly stood to meet her.

"He's in stable but critical condition. He has some bleeding in his brain, but they think it will stop on its own.

"And if it doesn't?" Rio was panicked now.

"They would have to go in and ease the pressure."

"Like cut his head open?"

"Hopefully it won't come to that. You can come back and see him if you want." Rio nodded and followed behind.

"Do you know when he will wake up?"

"They have him sedated and they will keep him that way until they feel like he is in the clear."

Gemma came around the corner as Tara was about to open the door to the room.

"Mind if I go in with you baby?" She asked quietly.

"Of course not."

The three women walked through the door and immediately Rio's breath caught in her throat. He was laying there with his head wrapped in bandages. He looked pale and weak.

"Oh my god." Rio walked towards the bed and grabbed his hand. It felt cold to the touch and she started rubbing it to try to warm him up.

"Rio I really think he is going to be okay. I know you are worried, but it won't help him if you are just here stressing the whole time."

Rio looked up at Tara and nodded in agreement.

"Can I ask you two something?" Tara said with hesitation in her voice. She didn't wait for a response as she continued. "The people that hurt you, do you think they had anything to do with this?"

Gemma and Rio looked at each other before Gemma spoke up.

"Don't know. Why?"

"I can't help but thinking if maybe you would have come forward with this that maybe this wouldn't have happened to Chibs."

Gemma immediately got defensive, but Rio thought Tara was right.

"This is not on us." Gemma snapped.

Rio began to cry and looked up at both the women. "It is on us."

"Rio this is not your fault." Gemma tried to console her, but Rio didn't want to hear it, so she got up and stormed out of the room. The guilt of Carlos had always weighed on her, and now she almost got Chibs killed.

Rio wondered down the hall and into the chapel to think. She stared at the figure of Jesus on the cross in the front of the room.

"If you are real then why do you let people hurt? Why do you take so much from us?"

Rio laid her head in the palms of her hands staring at the ground. She didn't know how long she had been there when Gemma sat down next to her.

"I'm sorry."

Rio looked up at her confused. "What are you sorry for?"

"I'm sorry that you came home to this. I'm sorry that you are going through all of this."

"That isn't on you. I chose to come back. I chose this life."

"Yeah so did I."

The two sat in silence for a moment before Rio let out a heavy sigh.

"Do you believe in god?"

Gemma looked at her and gave her a sad smile.

"I don't know, but I've been finding myself in here a lot more often than before."

Rio nodded and shut her eyes trying to stop the tears that were rolling down her face. She really needed to toughen up otherwise the guys were going to start getting suspicious.

"Come on…lets go grab some coffee."

"I want to be here when he wakes up."

"You will be it's just coffee. It won't take long."

Rio smiled and stood up with Gemma.

"We are gonna get through this baby." She said wrapping her arm around Rio's shoulders and leading her out of the chapel.

As they walked through the doors they were confronted by David Hale.

"How's Chibs?"

Rio averted her eyes, so Gemma answered.

"He's critical."

"Sorry to hear that…"

Rio could feel Davids eyes on her and it made her uncomfortable.

"I'm going to need your help with something." He said to Rio urging her to look up at him.

"What do you want?" Gemma asked before Rio could answer.

David looked around and ushered both women back inside the chapel. Rio was getting nervous now.

"I talked to Unser. He told me what happened to you two that night." Rio finally shot her head up and looked at Hale.

"That son of a bitch." Rio looked at Gemma for answers.

"That old…" Hale quickly put his hand up to stop her.

"He had to tell me. I need something. I need anything to help me figure this shit out Gemma."

Rio stared up at him. There was a fire in his eyes. He wasn't trying to interrogate them, he genuinely needed their help.

"You want to hurt these guys." Gemma said giving him a curious look.

"Just because I'm a cop doesn't mean I don't care about the people I grew up with." As he spoke, he placed a hand on Rio's arm.

"Blonde girl good rack. That's all I saw."

"Okay I can work with that. Rio did you see anything."

Rio shook her head and looked back at the floor. "No, I just saw a van and then everything went black."

David nodded and gave her a sad smile.

"Gemma, do you mind if I talk to Rio alone?"

Gemma began to shake her head as she looked at Rio.

"It's okay Gem. I can handle it."

With that Gemma walked outside and left the two alone.

"I'm sorry this happened to you."

"I don't need your pity David."

"Always a hard ass. Why can't you just let people be nice to you?"

Rio felt herself smile as she shook her head.

"It's a curse really. Listen I gotta get back to Chibs. Is there anything else you need deputy?"

"No… is it true that you two are together?" He spoke without thinking. It really wasn't any of his business.

"Yeah. I think so. It's still new, but I want to be there when he wakes up."

David nodded and opened the door for her and as she walked out, he grabbed her by her arm.

"River, if you need anything call me."

"My hero." She smiled at him and kissed him on his cheek. "Thank you, Davey. Thank you for always being so good to me." With that she walked down the hall to meet Gemma.

David watched as she walked away, thinking about what he would do if he found the men that had hurt her. He was wishing things had been different for the two of them. He wished that Rio saw how much he cared about her, how much he had always cared about her.

* * *

Rio walked into the clubhouse to change her clothes and take a shower before Gemma took her back to the hospital. She wanted to at least be presentable when Chibs woke up and saw her.

Opie was sitting at the bar when she walked through the door.

"How's Chibs?" He asked.

"He's still critical. Nothing new since this morning. I just came to change so I could get back up there."

Opie nodded and followed Rio into the dorm. Rio knew one of Opies famous talks were coming and she wasn't sure she was prepared for it.

He closed the door behind them and she let out a sigh and turned towards him.

"Get it over with."

"What you said… after the bomb went off. When Chibs was laying there. What was that about?"

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"You said the people you love get hurt."

Rio felt her stomach turn. She really didn't want to tell her brother about Carlos yet. They were still trying to regain the bond they once had. If he somehow found out that she had dated a rival club member he might feel like it was the ultimate betrayal.

"Chibs just isn't the first guy who I've been with who's been hurt. It brought back some memories. Makes me think that I bring all this shit with me wherever I go."

Opie nodded deciding to leave it at that, but he knew his sister was holding something back.

"I know how you are feeling. When Donna died… River I still can't look at myself in the mirror."

"Ope…" Rio began to protest but he cut her off.

"I know you don't want to hear that but it's the truth. Donna chose me, and I chose this life. In the end this is the lifestyle that got her killed. I don't want the same life for you. I know you care about him, but if you stay with him there are no guarantees. Club shit could blow back on you. He could be killed, and you'd be left crying for him for god knows how long."

Rio could feel her eyes beginning to tear as her brother spoke. There was so much truth to what he was saying. She had already experienced it firsthand. When she got involved with Carlos, she had been young and dumb, now she was older, and she should know better. Chibs was different though. He was older and more mature. He didn't act on impulse like Carlos had. Rio prayed that their relationship would reach a different end.

"Listen Rio, I don't want to see you hurt. I just really want you to think about what happened. I really want you to think about what's best for you."

Rio nodded and grabbed her brothers' hand.

"Ope, this life was chosen for the both of us. I ran from my family for long enough. I lost so much, I'm not going to lose you and Piney. My place is here. It always has been."

Opie nodded and went to walk out of the door but stopped as he opened it. He never looked back at his sister, but she could hear the seriousness in his voice.

"If anything happens to you, I will kill him."

* * *

Tara walked with Rio and Gemma as they approached the room.

"He's showing a lot more activity. He should be wake up soon." Rio was so excited to see his eyes open. It hadn't been very long, but she missed his eyes and the way they looked at her.

They walked through the door and her smile was quickly pulled from her face as she saw another woman sitting at his bed side.

"Who the hell are you?"

The woman quickly stood and looked between Gemma and Rio.

"Gemma."

"Fiona."

Rio stared at her godmother completely confused about what was going on.

Tara interrupted the awkward stares, stepping into the middle of them.

"I'm sorry but you'll have to wait outside ICU is for immediate family only."

"She is family." Gemma spoke up and Fiona looked directly at Rio like she was aiming her words.

"I'm his wife."

Rio looked at Gemma then back at Fiona.

"The hell you are." She was waiting for someone to help her but none of the other women said anything. "Get the hell out of here."

"I can't do that love. He already woke. He knows I'm here. He wouldn't want his favorite croweater to treat his wife this way."

As quickly as Fiona had finished her sentence Rio was lunging for her. She wrapped both hands around the woman's throat and pushed her into the machines. Anger and rage coursed through her body. How dare this woman come into their life when all of this was going on.

"Stay away from us! You fucking bitch!" She slammed the woman's head into the wall before she felt herself being pulled off her by the hospital security guards.

"Filip certainly found himself a crazy one yeah?" Fiona spoke rubbing her neck and looking at Gemma as they pulled Rio out of the room.

Gemma looked over at her with disgust. "She's not some croweater. They are together."

"That may be, but I'm still his wife."

"And where have you been all these years? You're poisonous."

"I'd like you to leave my husbands room now."

Gemma glared at her and marched out of the room.

* * *

Rio eyes barley opened as she heard a pounding on the door.

"Wake the hell up." Gemma yelled.

"I'm coming, Jesus!"

As Rio opened the door Gemma barged in and looked around the room at the empty whiskey bottle on the floor.

"Your pity party is over the guys got locked up."

"Ope?"

"He's fine. He wasn't there… They are in danger. We need to figure out how to get them out. They are killing us on bail. There is no way we will make it even if we put up our house and Tara's."

"What about Oswald?"

Gemma stopped and looked at her.

"He won't want to help."

Rio rolled her eyes at her as her head pounded from her hangover.

"Yeah but if anyone could convince him it would be you."

* * *

Two days later

Rio felt disconnected. She hadn't been up to see Chibs since the day she attacked Fiona, since the day she attacked his wife. It made her sick to think about that woman up there with him, but she couldn't bring herself to go back there. His wife had come back into his life and though Rio thought they had a strong bond, she knew that nothing could make him give up his first love.

The guys had been released and now Rio was standing in the kitchen at Gemma's getting dishes together for dinner. She didn't want to be with everyone now it all felt like too much to handle. Opie had been interested in a porn star, much to Tara and Gemma's dismay. Rio knew it would probably be a short fling, so she tried not to worry about it. She had enough shit going on in her head.

Tara stormed in and started yelling at Gemma, but Rio just watched saying nothing. Gemma had done something to Tara's boss and now she was under review.

She looked the two arguing and saw her niece and nephew make their way in followed by a skinny blonde.

"Oh, great are we serving blowjobs for dessert?"

"Tara." Rio spoke up looking at the nervous faces of the kids. They didn't need anymore problems.

She watched as the girl turned around and stormed out of the house.

"Can we all just fucking breath for a minute?" Rio asked cracking a beer and looking around the room at all the other ladies. "Let's just feed these bastards so we can all go home."

As all the men filed inside Rio could tell something was off. They began yelling back and forth at each other. Rio felt her anxiety pulling at her chest and she quickly grabbed Kenny and Ellie to take them to another room.

"Excuse me?" She heard Davids voice and walked back into the dining room. "I thought I should let you all know in person. We just found the body of Luann Delaney, beaten to death… I'm sorry for your loss."

David looked at Rio and she stared back at him. He had to be joking. Who would try to hurt Luann? He husband was spending life in prison. She was barely even involved in the club.

The guys began yelling and lunging at each other. Rio couldn't hear what they were saying. She just stared at them blankly until Gemma slammed her platter down and it shattered. The room fell silent as everyone looked around.

It was too much. Rio rushed out of the house and ran towards the road. Her stomach betrayed her as she vomited in the middle of the road. She wanted so badly to get away from it all. She didn't want to think about Chibs. She didn't want to think about her brother or anything that had to do with the club.

"River?" David walked up next to her as she was bent over gagging and spitting. Her tears were falling, and her chest was screaming at her.

"Hey it's gonna be okay."

Rio stood up and shook her head. "Nothing is ever okay here David. You know that, and I am right in the fucking middle of it."

David pulled her into a hug as she sobbed into his shoulder.

"Is there anywhere I can take you?"

Rio felt her stomach knot. She knew she shouldn't say it, but she had never made the best decisions.

"Take me home with you."


	12. I Love You To

**Hey guys! Thank you for the continued follows and favorites! In the upcoming chapters Rio & Gemma will be coming clean about the attacks from the night of Bobbys party. I'm debating on having Opie or Chibs there when they tell the guys what happened. Which one do you think it should be? Both? Let me know! :) As always thanks so much for reading! **

* * *

Chibs eyes opened slowly as he looked around the room. There was a dark figure sitting in the chair next to his bed. As his vision cleared, he realized that he hadn't been dreaming all of this.

Fiona sat up and smiled when she saw his eyes open.

"Fi…what are you doin here?"

"I heard what happened. I came to see if you were okay."

He just stared at her for a moment, he didn't know what to say. His wife, first love, the mother of his child was sitting right in front of him. Just a few months ago he would have been the happiest man in the world to see Fiona again, but now there was someone else weighing on his mind.

"You can't be here. Jimmy will hurt you or Kerrianne if he finds out."

"I can handle Jimmy." Fiona calmly protested.

"Yeah? Did he do that to you?" Chibs observed the bruises that wrapped around his wife's neck.

"No…This was your little friends doing. The gash attacked me when she found out I was your wife."

Chibs let out a loud sigh and ran his hand over his face. He knew that he should have told Rio that he was still married, but they hadn't been together for very long. How could he have anticipated Fiona showing up like this?

"What else did ya say to her?"

"Nothing Filip just that I was your wife, and I'm guessing that the look on her face means she had no idea you were married."

"Aye…I haven't got around to telling her yet."

"Is it serious? Do you love her?" Fiona stared at him, but he couldn't bring himself to look at her.

"I do." He finally brought his eyes up to meet his wife's and he saw the hurt in them. Though they hadn't seen each other in many years she was still his first love. He never wanted to be the cause of her pain, but with the time and distance that separated them the love and passion they once had was gone.

"What are you thinking Filip? You are bringing this poor girl into this life…"

Chibs quickly shook his head. "No. I didn't bring her into this life, she grew up in it."

Fiona gave him a curious look as she waited for him to continue.

"She's Pineys daughter…Opes older sister. She's not some helpless lass I picked up from a pub. She walked into my life. She's strong…resilient."

"You have a teenage daughter Filip."

"Jesus Christ Fiona! She's older than Opie. She's not some child I stole!"

Fiona raised her hand up to stop him. "I know Filip I'm sorry. You must understand that it is hard for me to watch you be in love with someone else. I know things seemed impossible for us, but there was always some hope that we would be happy again."

Chibs nodded his head in response. "I know. I've hoped for the same since the day ya left with Jimmy, but it's not gonna happen. I've fallen in love with her. I can't go back and change anything now."

Fiona felt her breath catch in her throat. "You loved me once. I remember it like it was yesterday. You were so handsome Filip…young with a fire in your eyes. I fell so deeply so quickly…"

"I did to Fi. I'll never forget what we had, it's just not there anymore."

Fiona nodded and grabbed his hand kissing it softly.

"She's felt it before to. She had that same kind of love we had, but she lost it. Just like us. I could see it the first time I saw her. I saw that pain, the same pain I lived with everyday until I met her. We've both lost everything."

"I'm sorry all of this happened Filip. I'm so sorry."

"Fiona, I know ya didn't have a choice. I'm not angry with ya. I'm okay…I'm happy."

She gave him a sad smile and nodded her head. It wasn't easy on her to think about him with someone else, but he did deserve to be happy. He was the best man she knew.

"If you really feel the way you say you do Filip, then I suppose it is my time to step away. I may owe her an apology as well."

Chibs smiled at Fiona and patted her hand.

"Thank you Fi."

He could only imagine how the meeting between the two women had gone. He was grateful that he had been drugged up and sleeping when it occurred.

"She looked devastated when she left. You'd better get ahold of her if she is really this important to you."

Chibs nodded his head and smirked, thinking about all the shit he was going to have to deal with once Rio agreed to talk to him again. He couldn't wait to get out of the hospital to try to make up for not telling her. He was sure she would forgive him, but he was hoping it was sooner rather than later.

"I love you Filip. I need to get back…" Fiona began to walk out of the door when Chibs spoke up.

"I love ya to Fiona...please give Kerri a kiss from me and tell her that I love her."

Fiona nodded and walked out the door.

* * *

David brought Rio a beer and sat down next to her on the worn gray couch in his living room.

"This is the definition of a bachelor pad Davey." Rio laughed looking around at all his trophies from high school. He had been the star quarterback in his glory days. It always got him attention from the girls in school, but never from Rio.

"Yeah well I'm not used to company. I practically live at the station."

"Have you ever thought about it? Having a family? Settling down?" Rio asked. In Rio's mind David was exactly the kind of guy a girl would want to settle down with. He was honest and hardworking. He had a passion for his career and she knew he would make a great husband.

"Of course I've thought about it, but I don't know… I don't think I'm fit for it."

Rio nodded in agreement. "There was this time that I thought I was ready. I fell in love. It was like the crazy love you only see in movies. I thought I was going to have it all, but now looking back at that time I know why it didn't happen. I don't think I ever want it to."

The look in her eyes was distant and David eyed her curiously. "Who was he?"

"His name was Carlos. He was a biker just like my Pop's." Rio laughed and shook her head. "I spent so much time trying to build a life away from SAMCRO and away from Charming, but I ended up falling in love with a man who lived the life I thought I hated."

"What happened between you guys?"

Rio looked up at David for a second and gave him a sad smile.

"I want so badly to tell you. I want to tell someone…I feel like I'm going crazy. I just want someone to understand."

"Give me a chance." David spoke and Rio stared into his eyes for a moment. He was longing to connect with her and she knew it. He was loyal to a fault and she knew he wouldn't betray her.

"One of the other members of his club killed him."

David grabbed her hand as she spoke. He just wanted her to know she wasn't alone.

"He wasn't home and I had just found out I was pregnant…I couldn't wait to tell him. I heard the door open but it wasn't him. It was his friend…and he… he raped me and Carlos came home as it was happening. He got shot trying to defend me…I was shot…the baby didn't make it."

David sat back and felt his breathing quicken at the thought of someone hurting her like that.

"Did they find him?"

Rio nodded and smiled. "That's the beauty of the MC life, they dish out their own justice. I thought that after they found him. I thought that after they got the retaliation out of the way I would feel better, but I didn't. I still wished I had died that night. I didn't want to live my life without him. I didn't want to live."

David pulled her in and she didn't protest. She felt him kiss the top of her head and she smiled.

"I'm glad you lived. I'm glad you are here."

Rio pulled away from him and looked up at him. "I didn't know why I was here until after Donna died… as bad as that sounds. I finally had a purpose again. I had my family to take care of and I met Chibs and he just understood me. I don't know…" Rio shook her head and laughed.

"Are you in love with him?" David asked, not sure he wanted to know the answer.

"I am…but I don't know what to do about that now. I met his wife a couple days ago…a wife I didn't know he had."

"Ha…jesus christ you can't win can you?"

Rio felt herself lighten up as she laughed along with him. "No I fucking can't! God I just want to forget about everything right now! I was just hoping things would get easier."

There was silence between the two and before she knew it David was kissing her and to her surprise, she kissed him back. He moved on top of her and pulled her shirt over her head. He cupped her breast and began to kiss her neck. Rio moaned and thrust herself up into him as he moved one of his hands down and began to unbutton her shorts. He felt her body tense as he touched the wet folds between her legs.

Rio's lust quickly vanished as her mind wondered to Chibs. He was laying in a hospital bed and she was here about to fuck another man. He was married. He had a whole family. She tried to think of everything should could to justify what she was doing, but she couldn't. She gently pushed on Davids chest and he stopped, looking down at her.

"Do you want this?"

Rio cut her eyes away from him and looked at the wall and whispered "No…"

He quickly stood up, straightening his uniform and walking away. Rio followed his lead and put her shirt back on.

"David I'm sorry. I'm just so confused."

"Do you know how long I have wanted you? I could have given you everything you were looking for."

"You are lying to yourself. Nothing would have ever worked out between us. I'm the daughter of an outlaw. The life of that club runs through my veins."

"I could have protected you."

Rio shook her head as she walked towards him.

"No one can protect me. Carlos couldn't, my father couldn't…you don't want me David. There will be someone one day that will make you feel a fire inside, but it's not me. My life is the club…and as much as I hate to admit it I've fallen Chibs. I want to hate him but I can't. I don't know what I am going to say to him, but I know that I don't want to be without him."

"You are going to get hurt again…"

"I know I probably will."

"No, you underestimate them. Clay is evil…he doesn't care if you are family. River you are going to get hurt."

"David..." He quickly cut her off.

"Clay killed Donna."

Rio looked at him with disbelief. His words didn't make sense. Clay would never do anything to hurt Opie's family like that. The club didn't kill women. He was lying.

"Why the hell would you say something like that? You don't know what the hell you are talking about. Just trying to make up shit so I'll fuck you, so I'll run to you like a scared little puppy." Rio was yelling now her face red.

"You know me better than that River! I would never do anything to hurt you, but they would! Clay killed Donna because he thought Opie had ratted. He tried to kill your brother, but killed I swear on this badge!" He spoke pulling on his shirt.

"How do you know? How do you know what Clay was thinking?"

"Because I worked with the ATF agent who set him up. I warned her, but it was too late."

Rio looked around and quickly grabbed her purse. She didn't know what to believe.

"River don't leave. I'm sorry."

"You are worried about the club hurting me? You fucking got my sister-in-law killed. Fucking pigs." With that Rio marched out of the door and into the darkness.

David stared at the door that had just been slammed in his face. He had fucked everything up. He quickly pulled out his phone and dialed Jax's number. He had agreed not to tell anyone, but now the secret was out and he had no idea what Rio was going to do with the information.

The phone rang twice before Jax picked up.

"Hello."

"Jax its David. River knows. I told her, and she stormed out of my house. I don't know where …" Before he could finish explaining himself the line went dead.

* * *

Rio was walking down the road, cursing herself for leaving her car at Gemma's. Her phone rang, and she pulled it out to see Jax's name. She rolled her eyes and hung up the call.

Everything seemed like a blur. She was confused about who she should believe. Clay had been a part of her life for as long as she could remember. He was an uncle to her. He had comforted her when J.T. died. Nothing about what David said made any sense. Piney and Clay had certainly had their share of disagreements, but he and Opie had never had a problem. Why would he try to hurt Opie?

Her phone rang again, and she looked down to see Gemma's number on her phone.

"Jesus Christ!" She screamed as she threw her phone onto the pavement. It shattered into pieces and she started to laugh hysterically as tears fell down her face. She had no idea where she planned on going for the night. She wasn't going to Gemma's, she sure as hell didn't want to go to the clubhouse and run into the guys. A rumble in the distance brought her attention up to a single headlight making its way towards her.

"Fuck."

Jax stopped his bike and looked at Rio. His eyes had sympathy in them and immediately Rio thought about Chibs. "Whats wrong? Is Chibs okay?"

"Why were you at Hales?"

Rio looked at him, surprised. "How did you know I was there?"

"What did he say to you?"

"Are you tracking me or something? Jesus Christ. I just wanted to get away from everyone and he was a friend. After Luann I just wanted to talk to someone."

"Are you okay?" Jax asked putting his kickstand down and stepping off his bike.

"Why wouldn't I be?" There was a heavy silence between them until Jax finally spoke again.

"I know he told you. I'm sorry."

Rio backed away from Jax and put her hands up to stop him from trying to comfort her.

"You knew? What the fuck is going on Jax?"

"Opie doesn't know. Your Pop's and I are trying to figure out a way to take the gavel from Clay. Opie has lost so much. I don't want him to lose the club to. We are his family."

"Clay killed his wife…you will never make that right. Family doesn't do this kind of shit to the ones they love."

Jax nodded his head. "Right now, Opie can't know. This stays between you, me and Piney."

Rio huffed and turned away from Jax before turning back quickly still confused and angry. "And Hale…what is that about anyway? You two buddies now? Working together?"

"I could ask you the same question. What is it with you and Hale? You think it's right to be hanging out with deputy do right while your old man is in the hospital asking for you?"

"He's not my old man."

"Yeah okay…look I know you are upset to find out about his wife, but they haven't been together in a long time. She left and he's asking for you."

"I don't know. He has a family… I think we rushed into it."

"Shut up. Come on I'll take you to the hospital to see him. He should be released tomorrow."

Rio looked at the back of his bike. She still wasn't sure what she was going to say to him when she got there. _"Sorry I choked out the wife I didn't know you had?"_

"How is he though? Gemma told me he woke up, but is he upset with me?"

"Get on…I think he just wants to see you River."

She nodded and jumped on the back of the bike wrapping her arms around Jax and laying her head on his shoulder. The vibrations of the bike could have put her to sleep as they rode towards the hospital. It was so peaceful to feel the wind beating on her face.

Rio stood outside of the door in the hallway of St. Thomas.

"It helps if you open the door." She looked up and saw Jax walking towards her. "I figured you would chicken out, didn't want you running away again."

"I don't like confrontation." She replied looking back at the door.

"Then don't make it one."

As Jax spoke he reached out and pushed the door open, shoving Rio through in one smooth motion.

Chibs was sitting up in the bed watching the small TV in the corner of the room when the door swung open and Rio entered.

"Hi." Was all she said while she stood awkwardly by the door. Rio noticed how much better he looked. He no longer had bandages on his head and there weren't as many machines in the room. "Um you look better. I'm sorry I didn't come sooner…"

"It's okay…come here." He said as he patted the bed and moved to the side.

Rio smiled and walked over taking a seat in on the bed next to him.

"I should be apologizing. I should have told ya about Fiona from the beginning."

"No…I mean Gemma and Jax explained to me what happened between the two of you. It was just a shock. I don't know…I guess I was looking for an excuse to fuck things up. Things seemed too good. I was waiting for something to break it."

"Well if we are going to work out ya can't be doing that. No reason for all the dramatics. If there's something bothering ya, ya have ta tell me about it. It'll save a lot of time." He smiled and pulled her into a soft kiss.

Rio thought about what Hale and Jax had told her. She should be able to tell him what was going on, but she had made that promise to Jax that she wouldn't. He was the VP and one of her dearest friends. Eventually she would be able to talk to Chibs about it all. He would understand why she had kept it from him.

"Well, I should tell you that I was at Hales tonight."

Chibs stiffened and looked at her with fire in his eyes. "What did he do to ya?"

"No nothing. David would never hurt me. He just he's kinda been in love with me since high school. I let it go too far and we ended up making out. I didn't mean for anything to happen…I was just feeling bad for myself and he was there."

"Anything else happen?" His eyes were angry, but he remained calm as he spoke.

"No, I stopped it before it went any further. I couldn't stop thinking about you. As mad as I was, I just wanted to be with you."

"Well you're here now so we can forget about what happened and call it even." He said looking back at the TV on the wall and wrapping his arm around her, pulling her into him.

"Wait a second! A wife is a lot bigger deal than some stupid little make out session. I mean she could show up again and who knows…."

"Lord! Do ya ever shut up? My head is already hurting…can't we just enjoy this night before I have to go home and deal with all the shit tomorrow?!"

Rio looked up and him and smirked, kissing him softly. "I love you to."


End file.
